Tem que se odiar
by Saabrina
Summary: Eles deveriam se odiar era quase uma lei de família, mas é difícil odiar alguém que se ama. XD CÁP 16 OON!
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Acordei com os gritos histéricos do meu pai reclamando de alguma coisa sobre o lixo. Tomei banho me troquei e desci totalmente emburrada.

- Bom dia filha, acordou cedo. Minha mãe me recebeu com um abraço

- Quem consegue dormir com o senhor Swan gritando pela casa toda! O que foi dessa vez?

- Ele está achando que os Cullen estão roubando o lixo.

- Quem em sã consciência roubaria um lixo.

- É isso que eu estou tentando explicar para o seu pai.

Meu pai entrou batendo a porta e falando alguns palavrões.

-Charles! Minha mãe o chamou. – Vem tomar café

Ele sentou-se à mesa e não deu um minuto até ele começar a falar mal dos Cullen.

-Com uns vizinhos desse ninguém precisa de lixeiro.

- Pai pra que uma família tão chique quanto os Cullen ia roubar o nosso lixo.

-E eu vou saber pode ser que eles vendam.

-Até hoje eu não entendia porque vocês se odeiam tanto.

- A você sabe...

Na verdade nem meu pai sabia, ele sempre me contava diferentes historias sobre ódio pelos Cullen.

- Você está parecendo uma criança Charles.

- Você fala como se só eu odiasse os Cullen.

Minha mãe também tinha alguma coisa contra a Senhora Cullen, e eu não sabia por que ela parecia ser alguém bem legal.

- Já vou diferente de vocês não tenho nada contra os Cullen.

- Pois deveria ter, você viu como os filhos deles te olham?

- Para pai, eles me olham normalmente.

- Isabella se eu souber que você está amiguinha dos Cullen, eu te mudo de escola.

- Não vai adiantar nada porque eu sou vizinha deles. Peguei minha mochila e sai rido da cara de incrédulo do meu pai.

- Volta aqui Isabella temos muito que conversar.

Não ouvi mais nada coloquei o fone do meu mp4 no ouvido e sai. Eu nunca odiei mesmo os Cullen, porque eu amava um. O nome dele é Edward desde que me mudei pra cá esse menino tomou conta do meu coração, nunca falei direito com ele, também meu pai não deixava e nunca tive chances porque ele era do segundo grau e eu do primeiro. Tentei esquecê-lo mais toda vez que tentava, me pegava olhando pra janela do quarto dele o vendo tocar violão, e isso fazia com que eu me apaixonasse mais por ele. Eu tenho que parar de gostar dele porque se meu pai souber que meu coração acelera quando eu penso num certo Cullen com certeza ele teria um filho pela boca.

* * *

Oii gente tive que postar pelo menos um cap pra vcs entenderam a história tem que se odiar, espero que gostem no começo vai ser meio complicado, mas vcs vão entender.

Bom sobre a chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa eu tenho um grande problema eu não sei como terminar do jeito que eu imaginei ficou meio sem sentido, então, por favor, ajudem-me de idéias. E a falta de criatividade ta grande estou passando por um momento difícil, meu coração esta totalmente despedaçado descobri uma coisa sobre o menino que eu amo que eu nunca ia querer saber. Bom não vou ficar falando sobre minha desilusões amorosas :*(. Peço desculpas di novo e espero que vcs me entendam,e também espero que vcs gostem dessa fic o próximo cap vai ser POV Edward.

bjinhuzz


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

POVEdward

Acordei de manha com o despertador, levantei tomei um banho e desci. Logo de manha já podia ouvir os gritos do Senhor Swan._Odeio essa casas grudadas_.

- Bom dia Ed!

Não sei como Alice acorda todo dia de bom humor essa menina tem algum problema.

- Que cara heim não dormiu hoje não?

- Dormi só estou meio cansado, foi difícil pegar no sono.

- Esta vendo, isso que da ficar pensando na sua vizinha.

- Não enche Alice.

Alice sempre foi muito rápida pra essas coisas, ela e Emmet eram os únicos que sabiam que meu coração batia forte quando via Isabella Swan. Esta bem tive que admitir, mas ela nem me olhava, também nem podia o pai dela nos odeia, e não é só eu não são todos os Cullen. Ele e meu pai tinham uma rivalidade de anos, que eu não sabia por quê.

- Bom dia fofos.

- Bom dia mamãezinha.

- Lá vem, o que você quer Alice?

- Nossa mãe nada. Mas já que a senhora tocou nesse ponto, posso com seu carro pra escola?

- Nem pensar, você ainda é menor de idade.

- Mas o Edward pode!

- O Edward tem 16 e já está pra fazer 17, e ele tem carta de motorista.

- Ai odeio 15 anos.

Alice sempre odiava essas idade onde ela não pode dirigir ou beber.

Levantei fui pegar minha mochila, olhei pela janela do quarto e vi ali o quarto de Bella_ Se ela soubesse que eu existo_. Ai para com estas bobagens Edward, peguei a mochila a chave do carro e desci.

- Vamos logo Alice!

- Espera, tenho que terminar de comer.

- Tchau!

- Edward!

Ela saiu brava de casa.

-Eu nem me maquiei.

- Se maqui no carro Barbie.

- Chato!

Entramos no carro, e Alice já ia colocar aquelas músicas idiotas que ela gosta.

- nem vem Alice se você colocar essa merda no rádio do meu carro, você vai de a pé pra escola.

- Se fosse pra Bella você deixaria.

- Ela não tem mau gosto que nem você, e para de por a Bella no meio.

- Olha ai falando nela.

Bella andava lentamente sem preocupação nenhuma, com o fone do mp4 no ouvido.

- Vamos dar uma carona pra ela?

Alice me olhava com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Melhor não Alice.

- AAhh porque? Pode ser sua chance.

- Você esta louca se o pai souber que demos carona pra uma Swan, ai nos dois vamos ter que ir de a pé pra escola.

- É mesmo né?

Passei reto sem olhar para os lados, era ruim deixar ela ali andando de a pé, mas não tinha outra opção. Chegamos na escola Alice foi falar com suas amiguinhas, e eu fui pegar meus livros no armário. De repente Bella chegou toda afobada, como ela chegou tão rápido? Passou por mim e pegou alguns livros tirou os fones do ouvido e foi falar com uns amigos dela, que raiva! . Bom era sempre assim ela lá e eu aqui.

* * *

Gente vocês estão gostando, mesmo? Ficou pequeno néh, no próximo a Bella e o Edward vão conversar, escondidos da família deles é claro que rivalidade boba néh. Bom agradecimento especial a **Sonia, aninhacullen, Ana Krol e Kahli hime**, obrigado mesmo.

_BjinhuZz fofeletz_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

POVBELLA

Cheguei na escola correndo achando que tinha chegado atrasada, fui pegar meus livro na armário e tentei não olhar para o Edward. Por ironia do destino o armário dele era dois depois do meu, e eu pode jurar que ele me olhava fiquei vermelha na hora CLARO!. Graças ao bom Deus Mike e Erik estavam me esperando um pouco mais pra frente da onde eu estava. Não é que eu não gostasse de ficar do lado do Edward, mas é que eu ficava vermelha, abobalhada, e ficava mais estabanada do que já era DROGADEAMOR!

- Oiii Bels!

- Oi Mike. Ele me deu um abraço e o pior ele não queria me largar.

De repente vi alguém esbarrar em nós fazendo Mike me soltar.

-Ae Cullen, não me viu não?

Edward olhou com ódio para Mike.

- Acredita que não.

Mike já ia pra cima do Edward quando duas mãos fortes o pegaram.

- Aee Mike relaxa.

- Me larga Emmet só porque ele é seu irmãozinho você vai defendê-lo!

- Eu não preciso de ajuda sei me defender sozinho Mané.

Gente dando pause nessa briga boba, porque dessa BRIGA BOBA? Blz acho que vocês também não sabem, voltando a brigaa.

- PARA GENTEE! . Oia puis ordem no barraco. - Vocês parecem duas crianças sabia? Vamos embora Mike.

-Da próxima vez não vai ter seu irmão pra te defender.

- Vou esperar sentado essa próxima vez.

- Vamos Mike.

Puxei o Mike, nunca tinha visto ele assim, mas o pior nunca tinha visto o EDWARD assim, ele sempre foi tão elegante tão educado, tão lindo.

-Bella!

- Ai que foi Mike?

- Você viu que aquele cara fez mó idiota.

- Você também provocou Mike.

- Que horas eu provoquei ele, eu só estava te abraçando de repente ele bate em mim.

- Pode ter sido sem querer.

- Isabella da pra ficar do meu lado.

- Ai Mike o que você quer que eu fale que o Edward é um idiota cego?

- Pode ser.

- Claro que eu não vou falar. Ele me olhou emburrado. – Vamos pra sala.

* * *

POVEDWARD

- Edward!

- Que foi Alice?

- É verdade que você e o Mike Newton brigaram?

- Quase.

- Porque quase?

- Porque alguém atrapalhou. Olhei para Emmet .

- O mano o que você queria que eu deixasse você apanhar?

-E quem disse que eu ia apanhar, posso apanhar da mãe, mas nunca de um fracassado que nem o Mike.

- Mas porque vocês brigaram?

- Por nada Alice.

- Como por nada.

- Eu acho que foi pela Bella.

- Claro que não Emmet.

- Sério que foi pela Bella?

- Claro que não.

- Mas quando eu cheguei La pra te defender ela estava La.

- É que aquele cara ficou abraçando ela e ela não queria só dei uma ajudinha.

- Que orgulho meu maninho. Ela me abraçou.

- Me larga Alice. Ela riu e saiu para entra na sala que era também a de Bella.

- Poow mano essa garota está te mudando nunca achei que você poderia brigar na escola.

- Nem eu Emmet, nem eu.

* * *

POVBELLA

Cheguei em casa totalmente cansada, quero fazer 16 anos logo, pra ganhar meu carrinho.

- Oi Bella.

- Oii mãe, vou para quarto tomar banho e me deitar ta bom.

- Tudo bem querida.

Subi e logo da escada pode ouvir o lindo som do violão de Edward ELE TA TOCANO!. Abri a porta lentamente qualquer barulho ele podia ouvir,e a porta da minha sacada estava aberta e a dele também, ele tocava uma música linda (vamos fingir que essa músicas é do Edward)

_eu quis escrever uma canção  
Que pudesse te fazer sentir  
Pra mostrar que o meu coração  
Ele só bate por ti _

Como uma bela melodia pra dizer  
O que eu não consigo explicar  
Como uma bela melodia pra você ver  
Tudo o que eu queria te falar  
E dizer que é você que pode me mudar,  
que pode me salvar

Eu vou te esperar  
aonde quer que eu vá  
aonde quer que eu vá  
te levo comigo.

Fui andando lentamente, como se aquela música me impinotisase, não percebi o meu tênis no meio e acabei esbarrando nele me fazendoeu tropeçar e cair, o barulho da minha queda fez o violão parar de tocar, e o que eu mais queria naquele momento é que ele não tivesse escutado minha queda.

- Você está bem?

Olhei pra ele totalmente envergonhada.

-S-Sim! _Não gagueja agora não BELLA!_

Ele sorri, pêra ai ele sorriu? ELE SORRIU PRA MIM OU ELE ESTÁ RINDO POR CAUSA MINHA QUEDA?

Levantei desajeitada, e tentei mudar de assunto.

-Bela música.

- É, obrigado. Ele disse meio desanimado - Infelizmente nunca vou poder cantar pra garota que eu amo. O QUE ELE AMA ALGUÉM? QUEM É ESSA GAROTA DISGRAÇADA!

-Hum, tenta pode ser que ela goste. Por um minuto pode ver um brilho no olhar dele, e um sorriso torto formar em seus lábios.

- É pode ser vou tentar, você gostou da música?

- Amei, quer dizer sim, se fosse pra mim eu...

O QUE EU TO DIZENDO?

- Você?

-BELLA!

Dei graças a Deus quando ouvi minha mãe me chamar, olhei pra ele.

- Tenho que descer.

-O.K, tchau

-Tchau.

TEM COMO A VIDA SER MELHOR, SÓ NÃO GOSTEI DE SABER QUE ELE GOSTA DE OUTRA, MAS PELO MENOS A GENTE CONVERSOU, HAAA SE ELE SOUBESSE.

* * *

GENTEEEE VOCÊS GOSTARAM? TA QUE NÃO FOI UM CONVERSA, MAS TA BOM PRA COMEÇAR NÉH? AMEI O CIÚMES DO EDWARD HEHE! Quem não sabe a música é do Restart - Levo comigo.

Bom agradecimento super iper mega especial pra **Bethinha Poloni, aninhacullen,Ana krol, Sonia, Juh, Kahli hime. **Tem leitoras nova AI SIM HEIIM hehe.

Não se preocupe amanha eu posto o último cap de a chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa.

_BjinhuZz E MUITO OBRIDAGA MESMO ADOGO VOCÊS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp – 4

POVEDAWRD

Tem como ficar mais feliz, nunca achei que conversaria com a Bella daquele jeito, se a mãe dela não tivesse chamado eu diria que a amo, ou talvez não AI CARA NÃO TENHO CORAGEM, e se ela dissesse VOCÊ TA LOKO MULEQUE, PORQUE VOCÊ ACHOU QUE EU PODERIA GOSTAR DE VOCÊ, NOSSAS FAMILIAS SE ODEIAM DÃAARR! Aahh meu lado pessimista ta ganhando do meu lado sonhador, preciso conversar com alguém já sei Emmett.

Fui até o quarto de Emmett bati na porta e ele atendeu sem camisa totalmente suado( AAAHHH ADOGO *_*).

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Malhando, o que você quer?

- Conversar.

- Aaan Bella?

- É sobre a bella.

- Abre o coração maninho.

- Cara você não sabe o que aconteceu, eu estava tocando um das músicas que eu fiz pra Bella e de repente eu vejo ela la me ouvindo, dizendo que minha música é boa. Acho que eu sonhei.

- Eaii?

- Como disse ela falou que a música era boa, mas o que me intrigou é que eu acho que ela ia dizer que se fosse pra ela, ela ia amar.

- Huum deixa o psicólogo Emmett entrar nessa. Ele colocou a mão no queixo e tenho certeza que na cabeça dele aquela cena estava muito legal. – Já sei! Na minha humilde e certa opinião, ela ta afim de você.

- Sério Emmett não quer pensar de novo?

- Cara eu pensei pra caramba você não viu meu rosto concentrado, a mão no queixo?

- Vi mas o que isso tem haver?

- Que eu to certo.

- A ta entendi.

- Se eu fosse você partia pra cima, tentava conversar, chamar pra sair, você tem chances, ela estuda na mesma escola que a gente não é tão difícil.

- É, mas e o pai?

- Nossa Edward, ele não vai passar na escola pra ver se você esta conversando com a Bella, tipo " Deixa eu ver se meus filhos estão chamando uma Swan pra sair". Emmett tentou sem muito sucesso imitar a voz do pai foi até engraçado. – Vai maninho tenta a única coisa de pior que você pode ouvir é um não.

- Esse é o problema e se ela disser não, eu tenho medo disso Emmett.

- Para de ser mulherzinha, se ela disser que não tenta di novo e di novo até você cansar.

- E se ela disser não todas as vezes que eu pedir.

- Ai maninho eu lamento dizer, você vai ter que partir pra outra.

Aquela idéia fez meu corpo inteiro tremer viver sem a Bella pelo resto dos meus dias era meu pior medo.

- Valeu Emmett, você é um bom irmão.

- Poow cara valeu você sabe que quando é de mina o Emmettizinho aqui é fooda.

- Ta você já esta se achando.

- Só um pouquinho, me deixa ser feliz cara. Ri da cara dele, ele é muito engraçado, não parece nada comigo, vocês devem estar se perguntado o porquê, sabe porque ele é líder do time de futebol o cara mais popular da escola esta no terceiro e como ele fala pega umas mina muito gata, bom e eu não gosto muito de futebol, não sou tão popular, sou do segundo, e só uma garota me fascina Bella Swan a filha do inimigo do meu pai ta pouco o quer mais, a vida não é justa.

- Aee Ed mosco? Vamo descer pra tomar lanchinho?

Aahh e mais uma coisa que eu esqueci, mesmo ele parecendo um homem forte e viril, em casa parece uma criança, o filhinho da mamãe.

- Vamos Emmett, vamos.

- Ebaa!

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, sai rindo da cara dele.

- Olha o Ed rindo vai chover canivete.

- Sério Alice? Porque você não vai la fora ver, pode ser que você seja atingida.

- Idiota!

- Também te amo Alice.

Ela saiu brava da minha frente sussurrando alguns palavrões, amo deixá-la brava.

Desci e a mesa para o lanche da tarde estava posta.

- Olha desceu todos os meus filhinhos que coisa fofa.

Minha mãe achava tudo fofo, até o cachorro Pug da vizinha, ela é muito estranha, ta mal comparação. Mas eu amo essa mulher!

POVBELLA

Eu estava feliz por falar com ele, e sabe foi até legal, mas saber que ele gosta de outra me da vontade de chorar, deve ser uma das gostosonas da escola. AI BELLA TENTA ESQUECER, não, não dá.

Depois de fazer o que minha mãe me pediu eu subi correndo pra ver se ele ainda estava la, mas quando cheguei não tinha ninguém, sabe foi até melhor, encarar ele depois de saber que eu não tenho mas nenhuma chance, me deixou triste e sem vontade de falar com ninguém, ele devia gostar dessa garota pra caramba ele fez até uma música pra ela que é muito muito MUITOOOO bonita. Pera ai que eu vou me jogar de um precipício, ta sou dramática e daí, a parte minúscula de sonhadora e esperançosa gritava na minha mente que eu deveria lutar tentar fazer com que ele gostasse de mim, mas não seria melhor deixar assim esquecer esse amor proibido logo, mas eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém. O.k a Bella corajosa vai entrar em ação essa música que ele fez ainda será minha, ou até ele fará uma bem melhor que essa só pra mim se não eu não me chamo BELLA SWAN.

* * *

Ceguei na escola sem animo algum e o medo de não conseguir conquistar o Edward me dominava por completo.

- Bellinhaaa!

Mike veio me abraçar, porque eu sou amiga dele mesmo?

- Oi Mike, oi Erik

- Oi Bella.

- Tudo bem Bella?

- Sim estou sim Mike, só quero ir pra sala abaixar minha cabeça e tentar esquecer da minha vida tudo bem? Tchau.

Nem deixei Mike falar, já sai antes que ele grudasse em mim e começasse a mandar as suas indiretas que eu odiava. Entrei na sala joguei minha mochila na carteira e deitei minha cabeça nela, como eu falaria com o Edward se eu sempre gaguejo esqueço o que dizer pareço, uma idiota. O sinal tocou me acordado dos meus pensamentos.

Tinha como a aula ser mais chata e por eu sempre me distrair pensando na possibilidade de conversar com Edward esquecia de escrever o texto, moral da escola eu era a única que estava atrasada, o sinal do intervalo tocou e eu me apressei pra escrever tudo logo, o professor me olhou decepcionado.

- Vamos Bels.

- Pode ir indo Mike, depois eu desço.

- Ta bom.

Depois de uns 10 minutos levei meu caderno para o professor dar visto, coloquei de baixo da minha mesa e sai tentando colocar a música que eu queria ouvir no meu mp4, mas como eu não estava olhando pra frente me colidi com alguém, quer dizer nas costas de alguém derrubei até meu mp4.

-Ae não olha por onde anda não garota?

- D-Desculpe.

Era um dos grandalhões do terceiro ano repetentes sabe, já deveria ter uns 19 anos, mas eles nem ligavam, pra mim eles eram uns cagonhes que tinham medo de sair da escola e bater de frente com alguém mais forte que eles. O grandalhão pegou meu mp4 e olhou.

- Olha minha filha ia gostar desse treco.

- Se chama mp4.

- Ta me chamando de burro?

- Claro que não.

- Aee baixinha não gostei de tu, esbarrou em mim me chamou de burro na cara dura, vou te dar uma lição.

- Cara eu só quero descer e lanchar só isso.

- Só isso? Ele tentou imitar minha voz que ficou muito estranho. Os que estavam com ele riram e era só isso que podia se ouvir no corredor deserto. QUERO MINHA MÃE!

Tentei passar por ele mas ele me impediu, dei a volta e consegui só que os grandões que estavam com ele me impediram.

- Pra onde você acha que vai? Não disse que te daria uma lição.

- Não obrigada não quero lição nenhuma.

- Hoo ainda por cima é engraçada, vai ser legal te bater.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta e eu esperava o tapa que ele me daria no rosto fechei meus olhos, mas eu sabia que a dor não ia amenizar se eu não visse o tapa, mas o tapa não veio quando abri os olhos vi a mão do grandalhão ser segurada por uma mão branca e forte, olhei para o meu salvador e me surpreendi... Edward?

- Que coisa feia tentando bater em meninas frágeis, isso não é certo.

- Ae me solta muleque.

- Cara se essa sua mão suja tocasse nela, você morreria. Nunca vi Edward assim totalmente furioso.

- Hooo ela é sua namoradinha.

A ilusão de ser namorada de Edward fez minhas bochechas esquentarem. Mas ele não respondeu só vi o grandalhão ir pra trás cambaleando, por causa do soco que Edward havia dado, nossa será que ele ficou bravo por o grandão ter tido a hipótese de ele ser meu namorado? É tão ruim assim acharem que ele é meu namorado? Nem deu pra mim pensar direito porque vi todos os grandões indo pra cima de Edward, não pensei duas vezes me coloquei na frente dele.

- Vocês devem brigar comigo e não com ele foi eu que me meti nessa confusão se vocês quiserem me bater pode, mas nele não, ele não tem nada haver com essa história.

Todos riram de mim menos Edward que estava paralisado atrás de mim.

- AAAH deixa esses bobões ai ganhei um mp4 mesmo. Os grandões saíram rindo.

Edward me virou e me olhou com uma cara que eu não consegui entender.

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo?

- Estava te protegendo, você não tinha nada haver com essa história.

- Você não percebeu o perigo, aqueles caras podiam te matar sabia?

- Idai?

A dor física não era nada comparado a dor do meu coração se visse Edward apanhando daqueles idiotas.

- Você é louca sabia?

Sorri sem graça pra ele, nós ficamos nos olhando, o sinal tocou me acordando e a ele também.

- Vê se cuida heim.

Eu ri

- Você também, vê se para de entrar na frente de uma briga cheia de caras grandões e mais fortes que você.

- Foi por uma boa causa. Sorri e me virei para ir para sala naquele momento eu o amei mas se é que podia ser possível.

POVEDWARD

Vi ela de costa pra mim indo embora sorrindo, como ela pode ser assim tão corajosa linda, inteligente tudo que amo ela é por isso eu a amo. Fui subindo as escadas pensando nisso, quando cheguei no corredor pra ir na minha sala vi aqueles grandalhões de alguns minutos atrás, meu sangue verveu de novo e as imagens de alguns minutos atrás me deixou mais nervoso, como aquele idiota teve a coragem de pensar em tocar na minha Bella, bater nela, eles que mereciam apanhar, mas as imagens da Bella entrando na minha frente impedindo dos caras me baterem fez a raiva amenizar.

Eu a amava não tinha mas dúvida disso, e eu iria fazer o que o Emmett disse tentar falar com ela, chamar pra sair, quero arriscar pelo menos um vez na minha vida, quero quebrar as regras como nunca quebrei antes, enfrento até meu pai se for possível, posso estar louco mas é esse amor por ela que me deixa assim louco e fazer tudo isso porque a amo com nunca amei ninguém e eu sei que nunca irei amar como a amo.

* * *

Desculpem a demora. Aahhhh amei esse cáp Edward herói heim! VEM ME SALVAR EDWARD VEM! Só com a Bella ele faz isso kkkkkkkk.

Bom agradecimento super iper mega duper especial para **Mah, Maa cullen, aninhacullen, Carol Black Cullen, Ana Krol Kahli hime e Antonella .**Valeu mesmo ta garotas vocês são minhas leitoras fiéis hehe.

Agradecendo tbm as reviwes da chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa, obrigado por terem acompanhado essa história maluca que eu fiz hehe.

É só ta bom tenham um bom final de semana, e que o Brasil ganhe! Segunda to por aqui postando o próximo cáp.

_BjinhuzZz e como sempre ADOGO VOCÊS BII!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap -4

POVBELLA

Entrei na sala toda feliz o homem dos meus sonhos me defendeu ME DEFENDEU! As vezes a vida não é tão injusta, ta bom que eu depois me fiz de mulher Batman (?) e entrei na frente dele para defende-lo , foi retardadice mais vocês fariam o mesmo né?

Sentei na minha cadeira ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e por alguns segundos lembrei do que Edward disse ao grandalhão.

_Que coisa feia tentando bater em meninas frágeis, isso não é certo..._

_Cara se essa sua mão suja tocasse nela, você morreria.._

Suspirei mais uma vez, mas a minha alegria acabou quando vi Mike entrando na sala com uma cara que eu não consegui entender traduzindo SOU PÉSSIMA PARA LER AS EXPRESÕES DAS PESSOAS HEHE!

-Bels porque você não desceu?

- Demorei pra terminar o texto, então resolvi ficar.

- Você vai ficar com fome.

- Pode deixar comi antes de vim.

É NESSA HORA QUE A VIDA É INJUSTA.

Graças ao bom Deus do céu a professora de biologia entrou na sala fazendo Mike se sentar no lugar dele. Mas quem disse que eu prestei atenção.

* * *

Acho que todo mundo percebeu o quanto eu estava boba, porque todos olhavam para mim na hora que eu estava indo para casa AAAHHH LEGAL TODO MUNDO CONSEGUE ME LER, MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO LER AS PESSOAS!

Tudo foi tão rápido que quando percebi já estava na frente de casa, cheguei junto com o carro do Edward e quando ele saiu, eu o olhei e ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso COMO É QUE RESPIRA MESMO? Tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas acho que estava muito retardada só olhei pra ele e entrei em casa.

- Oi filha.

- Oi mãe.

- Como foi na escola?

- Normal. Professores chatos. Pessoas chatas. Aulas chatas. Grandalhões querendo me bater. Nada que possa mudar meu futuro nesse mundo. Sorri pra ela.

- O que grandalhões querendo te bater?

- É uma longa história mãe.

- Engraçado eu não tenho nada pra fazer agora, e por pelo menos 3 horas. Os olhos dela brilharam pra mim. – Me conta!

- Foi nada mãe depois te conto, quero subir tomar um banho e fazer a lição.

- Ta bom depois você me conta.

Subi as escadas rápido vai que ela muda de idéia, estava querendo espairecer, entrei no quarto tirei o tênis, a blusa e coloquei uma música da Avril Lavigne (ADOGOO!)

Sk8er Boi amava essa música e nem sabia por que, enquanto cantava o refrão e dançava não percebi que alguém me observava (RIMOO!) Quando me virei pra frente da sacada quase cai, vi Edward olhando pra mim com um sorriso lindo na boca. Fui até o rádio e o desliguei.

- Quando tempo você está ai?

- Um bom tempo pra você ter vergonha da dançinha que fez. Ele riu, mas não riso pra me magoar.

- Ai meu Deus. ALGUÉM TEM UMA ARMA? SERVE UM VENENO DE RATO, SÓ ACONTECE ISSO COMIGO MESMO HO CÉUS HO VIDA!

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha gostei da dançinha.

COMO EU NÃO VOU FICAR COM VERGONHA CABEI DE FAZER UMA DANÇINHA ESCROTA NA FRENTE DO GAROTO QUE AMO DESDE QUE ME CONHEÇO POR GENTE... PERA AI ELE GOSTOU DA DANÇA?

-Você gostou?

- É, você tem molejo heim!

Sentei na cama, por que um buraco não abre pra eu cair na sala e me trancar na cozinha. Mas antes eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Haa valeu por ter me defendido dos grandões.

- Nunca deixaria eles te machucar Bella.

- Obrigado mesmo.

- Não foi nada.

Ele começou a rir do nada, depois eu que sou a retardada.

- Que foi?

- Meu pai estava errado falando que todos os Swans não são legais.

- Pow eu sou bem legal ta.

- Eu sei, percebi.

- Não só eu, minha mãe e meu pai também são.

- Porque que nossas famílias se odeiam tanto?

- Não sei, acho isso uma besteira.

- Então você não tem nada contra gente.

- Ao contrario, vocês parecem ser bem legais.

- Sua família também parece ser legal.

Nós dois rimos se nossos pais vissem isso.

- Sabe sempre tive curiosidade de conversar com você. AI MEU DEUS!. – Quer dizer com todos vocês, Emmett parece ser engraçado e Alice histérica mais divertida.

Ele riu.

- É você acertou o Emm é engraçado e Alice totalmente histérica, você podia sair com a gente um dia, você não agüentaria as brisagens do Emmett e os surtos da Alice.

ELE TA ME CHAMANDO PRA SAIR?

-É quem sabe um dia, escondido do meu pai.

-A é seu pai. Ele disse emburrado.

-É meu pai, espero que um dia essa rivalidade boba acabe.

- Eu também.

Olhei pra mim minha roupa toda amassada meu cabelo desarrumado, suada, resolvi tomar um banho.

- Vou tomar banho.

- O.k não vou te atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha.

Ele sorriu.

- Bom saber disso, tchau Bella

- Tchau Edward.

Despedida muito melhor que a anterior. XD

GENTEEEE ME AJUDA ESTOU SEM IDÉIA DEU PRA PERCEBER NÉH DESCULPA MESMO.

Bom agradecimento especialzérrimo para **Ana Krol, aninhacullen, Bethinha Poloni, Auriana cullen, Kahli hime, maa cullen, Antonella, Carol Black Cullen e Mah.** Já disse que amo vcs? Se não disse AMO VCS! Valeu mesmo por ler essa fic escrota que eu to escrevendo HEHE!

HAA e eu gostei de saber que estão curiosas para a próxima fic meu amigo superstar XD

_BjinhuZz queridas até a próxima BYE_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap – 6

POVBELLA

Acordei de manha com uma dor de cabeça e sem vontade nenhuma de levantar, meus olhos doíam, e quando abri a cortina para ver luz no meu quarto dei de cara com o quarto dele, a cama já estava feita, a porta da sacada aberta aquilo só me fez lembrar o que eu vi.

No sábado de tarde estava arrumando meu quarto, pensando nele, pensando nas conversas que nos tínhamos, a porta da minha sacada estava fechada, não queria que ele me visse com uma roupa suja e o cabelo todo bagunçado. Acabei a faxina rápido, entrei no banho e me lavei, sai coloquei uma roupa confortável, fui abrir a janela toda feliz orando a Deus que ele estivesse lá só para nos conversamos sobre qualquer coisa. Só que o que eu menos esperava aconteceu, desde que eu comecei a observar Edward nunca tinha visto ele com alguma garota no quarto só que hoje ele estava. A garota loira que eu sabia que era da nossa escola e as vezes já tinha a visto no corredor ou conversando com Edward, estava deitada na sua cama olhando pra ele enquanto ele falava alguma coisa pra ela. Ele estava concentrado olhando para um livro, ela olhava abobadamente para ele enquanto alisava seu braço. Meu sangue ferveu deu vontade de pegar um tijolo e tacar na cabeça dela pra ela ficar em coma e não mexer com o homem dos outros. Mas ai tudo piorou ela chegou mais perto dele e deu um beijo no rosto, ele a olhou e deu um sorriso QUE MERDA É ESSA RAPÁ as lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos e quando eu o fechei deslizaram sobre o meu rosto, a Bella corajosa que colocou no coração que ia conquistar aquele garoto fugiu com o rabinho entre as pernas eu perdi, e o pior nem comecei pra perder. Fechei a cortina e me joguei na cama, se pelo menos eu tivesse tentando, e se o medo fosse menor eu tinha falado com ele falado que eu o amava e que na existia outro homem na minha vida só ele, não existia futuro sem ele, não existia felicidade sem ele, não existia eu sem ele. Então eu percebi que eu o amava incondicionalmente que minha felicidade era ele.

Hoje segunda- feira, tentei esquecer fiz tudo como um robô, tomei banho coloquei qualquer roupa e sai sem comer nada. Cheguei na escola rápido demais pro meu gosto, fui até o armário peguei alguns livros e sai, graças a Deus eu não o vi andei de pressa pra sala sentei no meu lugar. Queria que todos me esquecessem hoje principalmente Mike. Sem eu perceber entrou um garoto e foi até minha direção.

- Ola esse é o 1º F ?

Olhei pra cima e me deparei com um garoto lindo, moreno alto forte cabelos pretos curtos traduzindo lindo demais.

- S-Sim.

- Obrigado, ah meu nome é Jacob. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Bella.

- Está tudo bem Bella?

- Sim.

-Você me parece meio abatida.

- Está tudo bem Jacob, obrigada.

Ele se sentou na minha frente, com o tamanho dele não parecia ter 15 anos. Olhei pra porta da sala e vi Alice entrando graciosamente na sala colocando sua bolsa no lugar e saindo segundos depois.

- Quem é aquela garota que acabou de sair?

- Alice Cullen.

Será que Jacob gostou dela? Ah nem ligo, mais um gostar dela não é novidade Alice é bonita, simpática espontânea graciosa tudo que um garoto gosta.

- Parece ser metida. Ele fez uma careta.

Alice metida HÁ TÁ ela pode ser qualquer coisa menos metida. Não tive tempo de responder porque o sinal tocou e com ele veio os alunos e o professor de matemática.

- Bellaaa!

Ai meu Deus espero que não seja o Mike, me virei pra ver quem era só podia ser mesmo. Mike vinha de braços abertos na minha direção, chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo.

- Como foi seu fim de semana?

- Chato.

- O meu também, senti falta de você.

COM CERTEZA EU NÃO SENTI.

-Legal Mike.

Eu mereço mesmo.

* * *

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou deu vontade de fazer a dançinha da alegria (?) me levantei esperando que Mike não me visse, mas foi tarde demais quando percebi, ele já estava do meu lado, forcei um sorriso no rosto.

Descemos e quando vi a comida meu estomago revirou, estava sem vontade de comer.

-Que foi Bella?

- Nada Mike, só estou sem fome, vou pra sala.

- Mas Bella...

- Tchau gente.

Subi as escadas sem olhar pra cima e na virada da escada dei de cara com alguém.

- Desculpa estava distraída. Quando olhei pra cima me arrependi, a pessoa que eu tinha esbarrado era a que eu menos queria ver.

- Tudo bem Bella, não foi nada.

- Licença.

- Que foi?

- Nada.

- Como nada você está chorando. Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo tirei e a mão dele do meu rosto com um tapa.

- Faça-me o favor Cullen, não finja que se preocupa comigo!

O olhei com toda a raiva que eu estava daquele dia, passei por ele e subi as escadas com uma pressa que eu achei que não tinha. Entrei na sala e me sentei na cadeira sem olhar pra nada, não ligava se tivesse alguém lá eu só queria ficar sozinha chorar as magoas.

- Tudo bem?

Sem levantar os olhos eu falei

- Eu pareço estar bem?

- Desculpa. Quando olhei pra quem falava me deparei com dois olhos pretos.

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter falado com você assim.

- O.k, mas você está bem?

- Estou.

- Minha mãe dizia que quando uma garota chora é por amor não correspondido.

- Sua mãe é bem inteligente.

- Era, ela morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem já superei. Mas como eu estava dizendo é por amor?

- É infelizmente

- E quem é o doido que não te ama?

- Você não conhece é do segundo ano.

-E é só por isso que você esta triste?

- Só por isso? Eu o amo desde que me conheço por gente, e quando eu tomo a decisão de tentar lutar pelo amor dele, eu o vejo com a garota mais chata da escola.

- Se você o ama tanto luta por ele.

- Eu não tenho tanta força, e ela é muito mais bonita que eu.

- Só um louco não ia te achar bonita Bella.

- Valeu Jacob, só que eu quero que só um me perceba, e esse está ocupado demais com a loira oxigenada.

Ele sorriu.

- Com certeza ele é louco, não perceber você é um pecado.

Senti ficar vermelha na hora.

- Obrigada.

Nuca fiquei tão feliz quando ouvi o sinal tocar avisando o termino do intervalo, as pessoas foram entrando e Jacob virou para frente, Mike me olhou curioso mas sentou no seu lugar. E pela aula inteira a única coisa que passava na minha mente é porque Edward não me ama o quanto eu o amo.

* * *

POVEDWARD

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela escada paralisado as palavras dela vieram com tanto ódio e tristeza, minha Bella não era daquele jeito, ela era doce, simpática linda tudo o que eu amo, mas a Bella que eu acabei de ver era triste, nervosa tinha ódio em seus olhos, o que aconteceu? Eu ia falar com ela mesmo que ela me batesse depois. Nosso "relacionamento" não era assim, ta bom que nossa família se odeia, mas nós nunca se odiamos sempre deixei isso transparecer, que eu podia sentir qualquer coisa por ela menos ódio.

Queria tanto vê-la conversar, no final de semana esperei ela na sacada, mas não tive sorte nem sábado e domingo ela apareceu. Principalmente sábado eu não tive sorte, Tânia resolveu ir lá e pedir ajuda com a matéria de matemática.

- Ed, por favor, me ajuda!

- Tânia não dá, tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

- Só uma horinha, sério se passar disso você me expulsa da sua casa.

- Ta bom mais só uma hora.

Sábado ela apareceu já era 2 horas da tarde.

- Ai Ed obrigada, você é muito legal.

- Di nada.

Não tenho sorte mesmo.

Fui até a mesa de estar íamos estudar lá.

- Ed sobe para o quarto, porque eu vou limpar aqui.

- Agora mãe?

- Sim filho, já limpei a casa inteira só falta aqui.

- Ta bom mãe.

Subi sem vontade, eu sabia que Tânia estava toda feliz, espero que Bella não a veja. Ela sentou na minha cama tentando ser sexy, meu Deus a tentativa dela foi totalmente sem sucesso, ela com certeza não estava nada sexy.

- Vem Ed vamos estudar.

Sentei do lado dela e tentei explicar só que a garota só queria me alisar ou me tocar, a uma 1 hora pareceu séculos, e a pior parte foi que ela me deu um beijo no rosto e como eu sou educado dei um sorriso forçado, espero que não tenha dado esperança para a garota, e por alguns segundos pude jurar que vi alguém na sacada de Bella, se eu tiver sorte, espero que não seja a Bella. Agradeci mentalmente quando vi Tânia indo embora, o pior que ela veio com uma historinha querendo estudar todo sábado comigo, dei uma desculpa deslavada para ela esquecer, só que eu sabia que ela ia encher o saco na escola. Quando subi no meu quarto aquele mesmo dia esperei ver Bella, mas acho que ela tinha saído porque em nenhum momento sua cortina foi aberta.

E hoje eu a vejo, e ela me trata assim, se eu pudesse ler mentes, se pelo menos eu pudesse ler a mente dela, saberia o que aconteceu para ela me tratar assim.

- Edward tudo bem?

- Sim Alice.

- Então porque você está parado ai, já deu o sinal.

- Nossa nem percebi. Alice a Bella está estranha na sala?

- Um pouco hoje ela parecia triste e avoada, os professores perguntavam alguma coisa e ela nunca sabia porque não estava prestando atenção. E olha que ela é super estudiosa.

- É eu sei.

- Mas porque a pergunta?

- Nada Alice.

- AAH Ed conta pra mim!

- No tempo certo você vai saber.

- Ta me devendo uma explicação pra sua maninha aqui heim.

- O.k, aah e Alice me faz uma favor?

- Fala.

- Começa conversar com a Bella, pode ser que você descubra.

- Sério que eu posso, eu estava louca pra fazer isso.

- Pode Alice.

- Valeu Ed vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

Ela saiu saltitando, cara ela não parece ser minha irmã.

* * *

POVBELLA

Estava distraída como sempre, todos já estavam na sala, mas a professora não, alguns minutos depois o inspetor chegou e avisou que a professora tinha faltado AHH QUE ÓTIMO 2 AULAS VAGAS.

Todos desceram só sobrou eu e Alice na sala, ela mexia em alguma coisa na mochila sem pressa nenhuma, abaixei minha cabeça e coloquei em cima do meu braço.

- Você não vai descer?

Ouvi uma voz, as únicas pessoas que estavam ali era eu e Alice será que entrou outra pessoa e perguntou isso pra mim ou até pra ela. Levantei minha cabeça e não vi ninguém olhei para Alice, ela me olhava com os olhos curiosos.

- Que?

- Você não vai descer?

-Estou sem vontade.

Ela caminhou até mim graciosamente com um sorriso curioso nos lábios, se sentou na minha frente.

- Sou Alice.

-É eu sei.

- Sério? Legal, eu também sei que você é a Bella.

Ela sorriu pra mim e me deu uma vontade de sorrir também, mas os olhos dela era igual ao dele e isso fazia eu ficar triste.

- Legal.

- Você esta bem Bella?

- Porque todo mundo esta perguntando isso?

- Porque você parece estar triste.

- Eu não estou triste.

- Está sim.

- Não estou.

- Bella eu sei que a gente nunca conversou, mas eu quero ser sua amiga.

- Você sabe que nossas famílias se odeiam.

- I daí eu acho isso uma baboseira. Ela sorriu outra vez. – Então amigas?

Sempre quis conhecer Alice ser amiga dela não ia deixar essa passar.

- Amigas.

- Legal Bella, pra começar legal nossa amizade me conta porque você esta assim tão tristinha?

- Eu não estou triste só cansada.

- Tudo bem Bella se você não quer me contar, mas isso só mostra que você não confia em mim.

- Alice nossa amizade não começou nem faz 5 minutos você já quer sabre da minha vida.

- Nossa desculpa.

- Desculpa eu estou jogando nas pessoas o que deveria ficar só pra mim.

- As vezes é bom desabafar Bellinha, isso vai fazer você ficar bem. Olha não precisa citar nomes só diz o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, bom eu vi o garoto que eu gosto com a garota mais desprezível da escola.

- Então o garoto que você gosta é dessa escola?

- Sim porque?

- Por nada continua.

- Acho que é só, mas o pior que eu gosto dele desde que me conheço por gente e agora que tive coragem de falar com ele acontece isso comigo, cara eu não tenho sorte mesmo.

- Se você quiser eu te ajudo.

- Não Alice, se um dia ele souber que eu gosto dele, vai ser pela minha boca.

- Ahh Bella, ta bom eu respeito essa sua atitude, mas você vai deixar ela ganhar? Vai deixar ela ficar com o garoto que você gosta desde criança?

Ela tinha razão meu amor pelo Edward é muito mais forte que qualquer coisa EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR!

- Você tem razão eu não vou desistir.

- Ai sim heim Bellinha senti firmeza, mostra pra essa baranga que o amor sempre vence.

Alice com certeza vai ser uma boa amiga

- Obrigada Alice, com certeza nossa amizade começou bem.

- Com certeza Bellinha, agora vamos descer vai que a gente encontra o garoto que você gosta.

- Acho que não Alice ele não é da nossa sala, ele é do segundo ano.

IXI FALEI DEMAIS.

Por alguns segundos vi um brilho nos olhos de Alice e um sorriso gigante na boca.

- Do segundo? Legal!

- Alice não conta isso pra ninguém

- Bella eu juro juradinho que ninguém vai saber.

- Valeu.

Passei pela porta e não ouvi Alice dizer.

- Cara espero que seja o Ed. E um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto pequeno.

* * *

GENTE foi trabalhoso esse cap mais valeu a pena. A gente evoluiu néh apareceu Jacob, Alice esta virando amiga da Bella estou amando.

Bom agora eu vou responder as reviews _(realizando sonho di novo hehe)_

**Sylvie Louvain: **Oii valeu pelas criticas, mas tenho que admitir que odiei hehe mas superei, e tem uma frase que eu vi e amei e fez eu lembrar das suas criticas_ "__Sem_ _liberdade de criticar, não existe elogio sincero"_ Então eu agradeço mesmo sua critica porque ela me fez evoluir mais um pouco e me fez pensar por outro lado, o lado de vocês leitoras. Espero que este capitulo esteja do seu agrado e de todas também, continue LENDO rsrs BjinhuZz

**Maa cullen: **Obrigada por estar gostando floor bjinhuZz

**Carol Black Cullen:** Obrigada, mas eu estava sem idéia mesmo, mas que bom que não pareceu que eu estava sem idéias XD foi difícil fazer esse capitulo. Continue lendo queridaa BjinhuZz

**Aninhacullen:** BRIGADINHA aninha continua lendo ta floor bjinhuZz

**Naty Azanha: **Natyyyy! Vc ta lendo mesmo amiga, obrigada ta bjinhuZz

**Antonella:** BRIGAAADDAA vc é super legal! *-* vc me ama mesmu hehe tbm te amul CONTINUA LENDO TAAA! bjinhuZz

**Mah:** MAAHH você é super legaall, que bom que vc não acha essa fic escrota *-* continua lendo amO os seus comentários! bjinhuZz

**Ana Krol:** ANAAA obrigada, vc viu eu coloquei o Jake só porque você disse hehe boa idéia heiim espero que tenha gostado, continue lendo bjinhuZz

_ADOGOOOO MUITO VOCÊS! _

E desculpe pela demora tava sem vontade e idéia, mandem bastante reviews! Eu mereço esse cap ficou grande e teve novidades nele heiim hehe XD

_BjinhuZz e mais uma vez ADOGO E AMO VCS! _:P


	7. Chapter 7

Cap – 7

POV ALICE

Eu estava muito feliz e curiosa, imaginar Bella gostando do Edward me deixou elétrica, mas a cabeça dura não quis me contar nada, ela não me conhece ainda não percebeu que Alice Cullen consegue tudo e quando eu falo tudo é tudo mesmo.

- ALICE!

- Ai que foi Bella?

- Estou te chamando faz séculos

Dramática.

- Fala.

- Porque você esta tão curiosa pra saber de quem eu gosto?

- Porque eu quero te ajudar Bellinha, me imagina falando com o garoto que você gosta e conseguindo ajuntar vocês dois, cara virou meu sonho agora.

Ela me olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Nossa eu falei alguma besteira?

- Não, é que só de imaginar que o garoto que eu gosto possa saber que eu gosto dele já me assusta.

- Ai Bella você ainda vai ficar com esse garoto se não, não me chamo Alice Cullen.

Bom só se esse cara se chamar _Edward Cullen._

POVBELLA

Se a Alice soubesse o quanto fica assustadora com aquela cara de eu consigo tudo, tenho certeza que ela pararia com isso ou não.

- Vamos parar de falar nisso?

- O.k você que manda Bellinha.

- Bella!

- Ixi La vem o chato do Newton, como é que você o agüenta?

- E quem disse que eu agüento. Bufei.

- Bella porque você esta sozinha aqui?

- O idiota não esta vendo eu aqui não?

- Nossa desculpe Alice, você é tão pequena que eu não percebi.

- Se você tentou ser engraçado não conseguiu Newton.

- Desculpa.

- Vaza o pé no saco.

- Alice calma.

- Calma nada Bella, não sei por que você fala com esse garoto.

- Ele é meu amigo. Olhei para Mike e ele me olhava com um olhar triste

- Que amizade heim.

- Alice vamos ao banheiro comigo, por favor?

- Claro Bellinha. Ela sorriu pra mim beleza essa garota é bipolar

No banheiro 

- Desculpa Bella, mas o Mike me tira do sério com aquele jeito sonsinho, mas você sabe de sonsinho ele não tem nada.

- Tudo bem Alice esquece ele.

- O.k

Um silencio chato ficou entre gente, mas foi só por alguns segundos.

- Bella tive uma idéia vamos na minha casa.

- Você ficou louca Alice, meu pai nunca deixaria eu ir pra lá.

- AAHH é mesmo, é difícil ser amiga de alguém que você deveria odiar.

- A gente nunca vai se odiar Alice.

- Pode ter certeza, mas você também gosta dos meus irmãos?

- Hum não tenho nada contra.

- Você gosta do _Edward _né?

- Já disse que não tenho nada contra.

Cara porque ela estava me perguntando isso, era super constrangedor e pensar no Edward agora não me faria nada bem, quando eu pensava nele eu lembrava sobre aquele negócio do quarto dele aquela garota asquerosa beijando o rosto dele, o rosto que deveria ser só meu que só eu poderia beijar MEU DEUS ESSE AMOR ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO POSSESIVA.

- Calma Bellinha é só uma pergunta.

- Ué eu não falei nada de errado.

- Esquece Bella.

Ouvi o primeiro sinal ainda teria mais uma aula, Alice e eu conversamos muitas coisas ela era divertida e muito legal tudo o que eu imagina que ela era.

- Vai última pergunta, melhor beijo?

MEU DEUS PORQUE ELA TINHA QUE PERGUNTAR ISSO?

- Passo.

- Nossa Bella porque é tão fácil

- É que...

- É que?

- E-Eu nunca b-beijei.

- Isabella Swan não me diga isso, você tem 15 anos e nunca beijou.

- AH Alice não é um pecado eu beijo quando quiser, e também não tem ninguém para eu beijar.

- Bella olhe em sua volta ta lotado de garotos.

- Mas não é o garoto que eu quero, só a um Alice e ele nem liga pra mim.

- Isabella me diga quem esse garoto que eu vou fazer ele ficar com você.

- Alice não é assim tão fácil, bom pra você deve ser mas pra mim não.

- Porque pra mim é fácil?

- Porque você é bonita e todos os garoto gostam de você.

- Você é cega Bella também tem vários garotos que gostam de você?

- Exemplos.

- Mike, o aluno novo Jacob e um que eu não posso falar é confidencial.

- AAh o Mike não é novidade, o Jacob não gosta de mim ele só é legal comigo porque eu fui a primeira a conversar com ele, e agora eu estou curiosa pra saber quem é esse menino.

- Nunca direi, só se ele deixar

- AAHH Alice mancada eu te disse tudo.

- Opa quase tudo Isabella.

- É quase tudo.

- Se eu te disser você fala de quem você gosta?

- Jamais.

- Então esquece.

- A ta bom Alice você não quer me contar.

POVEDWARD

Sabe quando você não presta atenção na aula, penso? Agora triplica. Era assim que eu estava a cada segundo que passava eu pensava em Bella e isso estava me prejudicando, se tudo fosse mais fácil se eu pudesse dizer tudo o que sinto e esquecer isso, mas eu não tenho tanta sorte assim.

Graças a Deus o sinal tocou teríamos aula vaga porque o professor tinha faltado, iria aproveitar e ir embora era a última aula mesmo. Estava descendo as escadas quando vi Alice e Bella, Meu Deus ela está mesmo falando com a Bella e sorrindo ainda por cima.

- Ed!

- Oi Alice.

- Onde você vai?

- Para casa agora é aula vaga, e você?

- A gente ta indo pra sala tivemos duas aulas vagas.

- Hum legal.

Bella não olhou pra mim em minuto algum, a vontade que eu tinha era pegar ela pelos ombros a fazer olhar pra mim e dizer EUTE AMO.

- Ed como eu vou embora? EDWARD!

- Oi?

- Como eu vou embora?

- Não da para você ir com o Emmett.

- AAH eu não gosto de ir com o Emmett ele sempre da carona pra garotas e demora uma hora pra ir pra casa.

- A gente pode ir junta Alice.

- De a pé?

- E tem outro jeito?

- Não.

- AAH então eu vou com ela, pode ir Ed.

- Então tchau garotas.

Quando passei por elas meu braço sem quere roçou no de Bella, sabe aquela corrente elétrica que você só sente quando a pessoa amada te toca, foi isso que eu senti tudo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta, naquele momento só existia nos dois, mas foi só por alguns segundos, porque quando eu percebi Bella estava subindo as escadas.

Eu estava ficando louco eu precisava tocá-la senti-la, ela era minha vida agora. Entrei no meu carro o liguei. E se eu dissesse que eu a amo na cara dela sem ter medo das conseqüências, eu precisava pelo menos de uma pista, saber se eu mexo pelo menos um pouco com ele, acho que não porque hoje ela me evitou.

Cheguei em casa subi para o quarto larguei minha mochila num canto qualquer, peguei o violão e comecei a tocar uma melodia e a musica apareceu na minha cabeça.

_Eu te deixei falar, agora é minha vez  
quero paz, aposto que você também  
deixei de lado valores que eu me apeguei  
quando eu te encontrei_

_vem que eu tenho o amor que satisfaz_  
_não peço nada em troca, é você e nada mais_  
_sem mais_  
_razões pra fingir não querer..._

_é o passo certo pro acerto que você sempre precisou_  
_nunca encontrou_  
_te achei!_  
_se procura alguém que tenha o teu jeito e os seus_  
_medos também,_  
_encontrou..._  
_é o passo certo pro acerto_  
_que você sempre precisou_  
_hoje encontrou_

_eu e você_

_vou fazer seu mau progredir pro bem_  
_dos seus mil defeitos, todos eu gostei_  
_a cara de brava eu já decorei_  
_me tem nas mãos_

_se meus amigos falam que isso não é amor_  
_por favor o que é amor então?_  
_o que é amor então?_  
_desconfio que amor é você!..._

_Pense nisso, pense em tudo que eu falei pra você_  
_se ainda não for o bastante, posso te prometer_  
_o beijo que sonhou escolher nosso som pra marcar um_  
_verão_  
_eu quero mesmo, me entregar pra ti_  
_por um momento, te assistir dormir_  
_e dormir com você..._

_...até o amanhecer._

Eu amava as músicas que eu fazia para ela eram tão verdadeiras, tinha tanto sentimento, eu me senti nas musicas. Cada verso que eu compunha era só pra ela, só ela importava só ela que eu amava.

POVBELLA

A última aula passou rápido, mas eu também nem prestei atenção mesmo. Na hora da saída Alice tagarelava alguma coisa sobre garotos, eu tentei não ligar vai que ela fala do Edward.

- Bella agora é oficial, somos amigas faz 3 horas.

- Você esta contando?

- Claro, vai que você decide contar de quem você gosta.

- Alice eu não vou contar.

- Bella você vai me achar chata, mas eu vou chegar em casa hoje sabendo de quem você gosta.

- Duvido.

- Quer apostar?

- Não obrigada não tenho sorte para essas coisas.

Ficamos em silencio, Alice estava super tranqüila e parecia confiante, ela esta mesmo achando que eu vou contar, Alice seria a segunda pessoa que eu não contaria, a primeira pessoa é o Edward claro.

- Bella você conhece o Jasper?

- Não quem é?

- Jasper é meu namorado, ele se mudou para a Europa com a família.

- Nossa e você ainda namora ele?

- Claro nosso amor é tão verdadeiro que nem a distancia separa. O garoto que você gosta, você ama ele assim?

- Talvez sim.

- Como talvez ou é sim ou não.

- Eu não consigo explicar Alice o que eu sinto por ele é maior que eu, uma coisa que eu nunca senti antes, quando o vejo meu coração acelera, eu gaguejo, perco as palavras na minha mente, e também tenho medo de só amar ele não ser correspondida, de só ter ele na minha vida que eu só vou ser feliz só com ele, e isso me entristece e me alegra é uma mistura de sentimentos que eu sinto pelo Edwa...

AI MEU DEUS! AGORA QUE EU FALEI DEMAIS

- Você disse Edward?  
- Claro que não Alice.

- Eu ouvi bem, você não falou completamente, mas falou Edwa e só o nome do meu irmão começa assim.

- Eu não disse o nome dele.

- Disse sim.

- Disse não.

- Isabella Swan me diz você esta apaixonada pelo meu irmão Edward?

AI CANSEI!

- Quer saber Alice sim eu amo Edward.

Vou me arrepender.

* * *

HELLOOO GIRLS! Tudo beem? Eu estou bem obrigada n.n

Mais um capitulo dessa fic doida, vocês gostaram?

Respondendo reviews!

**Auriana cullen:** Oiiii obrigada continua lendo ta querida bjinhuZz

**Ana Krol: **Ai que bom que você gostou, eu nem estava pensando em colocar o Jacob mas eu gosto um pouquinho dele, na verdade eu não gosto muitooo do Jacob mais sim do ator que faz o Jacob Uiii TAYLOR *-* Continua lendo bjinhuZz

**Maa cullen: **MAAA! Amo seus comentários e obrigada mesmo ta fofinha Bjinhuzz

**Bethinha Poloni: **OBRIGADAA por estar lendo e continua bjinhuZz flooor!

**Mah: **MAAAHH obrigada por estar lendo. Eu também sou Team Edward ADOGO esse vampirão mosquei desculpa hehe continua lendo ta lindinha bjinhuZz

**Carol Black Cullen: **Oiii ai eu tbm odeio a Tanya mas na verdade nunca vi ela hehe, sempre li as fics e a Tanya sempre foi chata então peguei ódio dela. Tbm ADOGO a Alice fadinha lindinha hehe aah e eu estou lendo uma fic sua super legal virei fã hehe! continua lendo bjinhuZz

**Antonella:** NELLAAAA nossa posso te chamar assim? Hehe, valeu por estar sempre por aqui lendo hehe. Odeio a Tanya tbm ¬¬ bjinhuZz e continua lendo ta flooor!

Genteee eu achei esse cap meio chato mas eu estou sem idéia. VCS viram até que enfim a Bella contou para alguém de quem ela gosta, que pena ou que sorte que foi para a Alice *-*. Bom a musica que o Edward cantou é do Cine ( Bruunoo *-*) que chama Namora comigo? Super linda néeh? Então mandem muitas muitas e MUITAS reviews pelo menos umas 10 taa? POR FAVORZINHUUU!

BJINHUzZ QUERIDINHAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO ADOGO VOCÊS!


	8. Chapter 8

Hellooooo to aqui com mais um capitulo e tbm super triste se esqueceram de mim... :(

Recebi só 5 repito CINCOOOO reviews, mas como sempre eu supero. A CINCO reviews que eu recebi me inspiraram e me deixaram feliz e tbm porque eu to louca pra vcs saberem o que vai acontecer hehehe. Bom já quero agradecer e no final eu vou estar respondendo porque eu amo responder vcs assim parece que eu conheço vcs e vcs me conhecem! XD esta ai mais uma cap!

* * *

Cap- 8 Eu não tenho sorte mesmo, ou tenho?

POVALICE

Ai meu Deus eu consegui OMG OMG OMG eu sou demais DEMAIS! Eu deveria ser policial para interrogar os presos e tirar as verdades deles, pode ser que não de certo mas pelo menos eu consegui com a Bella e isso é o que importa CARA EU ME AMO. Eu consegui fazer a Bella falar de quem ela gosta, mais o melhor de tudo isso é que ela ama meu irmão _Edward Cullen_. Ele vai me venerar depois que eu falar pra ele.

Mas o melhor de tudo é a cara que a Bella esta me olhando agora, com os olhos arregalados a mão na boca e totalmente paralisada.

- BELLA!

- Por favor me diz que você não ouviu o que eu disse.

- Bom eu ouvi, mas não se preocupe o Ed não vai saber nada.

- Alice me promete isso que o Edward nunca vai saber que eu gosto dele.

- Ei Bellinha relaxa vou fingir que eu não ouvi que você ama o EDWARD! Que fofo.

- Para Alice.

- Por que Bella? isso é ótimo.

- Porque é ótimo?

- Por nada, pensei alto. Vamos embora logo ta?

Ela ficou o trajeto inteiro calada e corada toda vez que eu a olhava dava vontade de cair na risada.

Chegamos rápido até na minha casa.

- Tchau Bellinha.

- Alice não se esqueça do nosso acordo.

- Pode deixar Bella, minha boca é de siri, fechadinha.

- Obrigada, tchau.

POV BELLA

Cara como eu pude ser tão burra, fui logo contar pra Alice de quem eu gosto ta bom que eu até estou me sentido bem agora, mas agora ela sabe e eu estou morrendo de medo que chegue até o Edward, eu não tenho sorte mesmo.

- Fillinha tudo bem?

- Oi mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não claro que não, mas porque a pergunta?

- Sei lá, quando a senhora vem com esse negócio de filinha é porque vai aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Que isso Bella eu não sou assim, mas já que você falou isso você ficaria 2 semanas em casa sozinha?

- Como assim?

- Eu ganhei uma viagem para o Havaí, lembra quando eu participei da promoção?

- Lembro.

- Então eu ganhei não é legal?

- Nossa mãe é super legal, que dia vocês vão?

- Eu tenho que falar com seu pai, e a gente vai semana que vem.

- Legal boa viagem pra vocês.

- Sabia que você ia levar na boa, sei que adolescentes da sua idade amam ficar sozinhos.

- É eu gosto, vou subir estou cansada.

- Ta bom filha descansa.

Subi para o meu quarto pelo menos uma coisa boa nesse dia vou ficar sozinha em casa uhul, entrei no meu quarto fazendo a dançinha da vitória (?) me joguei na cama e tentei esquecer da minha vida, o que era bem difícil, fiquei pensando sobre se tornar amiga da Alice e acabar revelando que eu amo o irmão dela, mas eu não tenho sorte mesmo. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na cama, mas uma melodia de violão linda me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

_...Vou fazer seu mau progredir pro bem_  
_dos seus mil defeitos, todos eu gostei_  
_a cara de brava eu já decorei_  
_me tem nas mãos._

_Se meus amigos falam que isso não é amor_  
_por favor o que é amor então?_  
_O que é amor então?_  
_desconfio que amor é você!..._

_É o passo certo pro acerto que você sempre precisou_  
_nunca encontrou_  
_te achei!_  
_Se procura alguém que tenha o teu jeito e os seus_  
_medos também,_  
_encontrou..._  
_é o passo certo pro acerto_  
_que você sempre precisou_  
_hoje encontrou_

_Eu e você!_

Levantei-me da cama, não precisava eu adivinhar eu sabia que era ele que estava cantando, eu já conhecia aquela voz sedutora e rouca, que ficava belamente bem com a melodia do violão. Mas mesmo que a música fosse romântica a voz dele parecia mais triste hoje não era como nos outros dias, fui até a porta da minha sacada e agradeci a Deus por a cortina estar fechada.

_Pense nisso, pense em tudo que eu falei pra você_  
_se ainda não for o bastante, posso te prometer_  
_o beijo que sonhou escolher nosso som pra marcar um_  
_verão_  
_eu quero mesmo, me entregar pra ti_  
_por um momento, te assistir dormir_  
_e dormir com você..._

Pafft

Esse barulho foi a retardada que voz fala caindo no chão e passando a maior vergonha que já passou na vida, a porta da sacada estava encostada e como a porta abre pra fora, eu encostei nela e cai, mas eu não tenho sorte mesmooo! OMG o som do violão cessou, parabéns Bella mais um mico pra sua coleção de micos na frente do garoto que você gosta.

- Tudo bem?

Eu queria que ele não estivesse falado comigo, mas só eu mesma que caio na frente dele então ele está falando comigo.

- S-Sim.

Me levantei desajeitada e olhei pra ele, ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto BELLA PRESTA ATENÇÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ BRAVA COM ELE VOCÊ SE LEMBRA? Sim lembro.

- Tchau.

- Espera Bella! Quero conversar com você.

- Fala logo Cullen.

- A gente se dava tão bem, o que aconteceu?

- Ué nada.

- Sabe eu gostava de conversar com você, e sinto falta disso.

Ele abaixou o rosto levemente vermelho. OMG Edward Cullen está vermelho na minha frente que fofinho BELLA VOCÊ TA BRAVA COM ELE! Ahhh nem ligo. Sorri bobamente.

- Sério?

- É, e o que seja que tenha acontecido me perdoa eu quero ser seu amigo, quero fica perto de você Bella.

- Desculpa Edward é que estou meio estressada e acabei jogando em você desculpa.

- Tudo bem, mas agora a gente vai voltar a ser como antes ou até melhor né?

- Sim claro!

- Ótimo.

- Já que a gente é amigo agora posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Bella.

- Pra quem você faz essa musicas tão bonitas?

Como tive coragem de perguntar me senti totalmente vermelha mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz OBA ESTAMOS EVOLUINDO.

POVEDWARD

Como eu poderia dizer que as musicas eram pra elas, sem demonstrar que eu a amo? Não tem como.

- AHH pra ninguém.

- Não tem como você escrever tantas musicas lindas e não ser inspirada em ninguém.

- Então são lindas?

- Não tente mudar de assunto Edward.

Tive que rir dessa.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto é só uma pergunta.

- Hum sei, O.k se você não quiser falar eu não vou te obrigar.

- Um dia você vai saber pra quem é.

- Assim espero.

Não sei quanto tempo a gente ficou conversando só sei que a cada palavra dela me fazia admira-la mais.

- Nossa a hora passou rápido.

- Né? Eu nem percebi.

EDWARD VEM TOMAR CAFÉ QUERIDOO!

-É melhor eu ir, minha mãe não gosta quando não vamos pra tomar café, porque é a única hora que meu pai esta em casa e ela gosta de comer com a família.

- Legal, vai lá e manda um beijo pra Alice.

- Tudo bem eu falo.

Quando estava me virando ouvi ela dizer.

- Edward é bom conversar com você, espero conversarmos mais.

- Também Bella. _Você não sabe o quanto eu quero conversar com você te abraçar e ter você só pra mim._

OK essas ultimas palavras eu não falei, eu não tenho coragem mas um dia espero que esteja próximo ela vai descobrir tudo.

Desci rapidamente e sabia que eu estava sorrindo, porque quando apareci todos olharam pra mim.

- Nossa gente que foi?

- A gente que pergunta Ed o que aconteceu com você?

- Não aconteceu nada Alice, só estou feliz.

- AHHH isso é demais cadê o Ed ranzinza chato?

- Esta aqui Emm, só que eu deixei ele meio de lado hoje.

- AII que bom filhote, e isso me cheira a garota, quem é a sortuda.

Eita como ela sabia.

- Ninguém mãe, não tem nenhuma garota.

- Deixa o garoto em paz Esme se tivesse alguma garota ele falaria, não é filho?

- É pai.

- Eu já até sei quem é.

- Cala a boca Alice.

- Quem é Alice?

- Não é ninguém mãe.

- Ele não deixa falar.

- Espero que vocês estejam felizes agora meu bom humor foi pro beléléu.

- Ta vendo Alice o que você.

- Eu não fiz nada Emm.

- Chega será que a gente pode comer em paz.

- Sim pai!

Depois de 1 hora e meia de tortura minha mãe me deixou subir, mas minha paz acabou quando vi Alice entrar no meu quarto saltitando toda feliz.

- Sai Alice!

- Espera Ed eu tenho uma novidade.

- Qual é? Aah já até sei, você comprou um monte de roupa idiota.

- Isso também, mas não era isso que eu ia falar, sabe de quem eu tirei um segredo totalmente surpreendente?

- Do Emmett.

- Claro que não retardado o Emmett não tem nenhum segredo, bom não que eu saiba mas não é dele.

- É de quem então Alice?

- Adivinha.

- Se você não falar agora sai do meu quarto.

- Ta calma, foi da Bella.

Da Bella? Agora eu to curioso, não muito mais to.

- Eai ta feliz?

- Porque estaria feliz?

- Porque eu tirei um segredo super legal da Bella.

- i daí?

- Tem você nesse segredo sabia?

Caraca agora ela me pegou se tem Bella e EU no meio, eu estou super interessado agora.

- Então fala logo Alice.

- AHH não sei, você foi tão chato comigo.

- Alice Cullen se você não me contar, eu falo pra mãe que foi você que bateu o carro dela mês passado e não o Emmett.

- Edward seu malvado, ta bom eu falo, eu perguntei pra Bella porque ela estava triste, ela disse que estava triste porque ela viu uma garota idiota beijando o garoto que ela gosta.

AHHH não gostei disso não, quem é esse idiota?

- i?

- Ai a gente teve aula vaga ae falei Bella vamos descer que vai que você encontra o garoto que você gosta e você não sabe o que ela disse, ele não vai estar la porque ele é do segundo SEGUNDOO quando ela disse isso eu fiquei super feliz, mas o melhor aconteceu, eu falei do Jasper pra ela e perguntei se ela gostava mesmo desse garoto, ela fez mó discurso muitas palavras bonitas e no final ela quase deixou o nome do garoto escapar e sabe o que saio _Edwa. _Você percebeu ela quase falou seu nome.

Será? Será que a Alice estava dizendo a verdade, será que eu deveria acreditar, meu coração dizia que sim, mas minha razão dizia para eu averiguar mais esse assunto.

- Ed você não vai dizer nada?

- Você quer que eu diga o que? Ela não disse totalmente meu nome.

- Mas pelo menos é um empurrãozinho pra você se declarar pra ela.

- Eu não sei tenho que pensar um pouco, me da licença.

- Ok Ed mas pense muito bem, ela pode te amar.

- Tudo bem.

Alice saiu do meu quarto e as perguntas me atingiram de novo, será que Bella estava falando de mim, será que ela me ama mesmo, pensar que ela pode me amar me deixa feliz . ( Gente ouvi Ponto de paz do Replace agora, fiz essa parte ouvindo essa musica h t t p:/ /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o N - a V P 7 4 H W k link pra quem quiser ver e tire os espaços).

Sabe quando a pessoa que você ama te corresponde, é desse jeito que eu estou, bom mesmo que eu esteja com duvida, é ótimo pensar que ela pode me amar do mesmo jeito que eu a amo.

* * *

POVBELLA

Ahh ávida é tão bela, quando as coisas estão ruins elas podem melhorar mesmo que você seja uma azarada de marca maior. Foi maravilhoso conversar com Edward, falamos de tantas coisas, saber mais dele me deixou mais apaixonada e o bom de tudo isso a gente acabou falando da Tanya não sei como chegamos nesse assunto podre mas nós chegamos e o melhor ele disse que a odeia e que se pudesse tiraria ela da escola essa foi a parte mais engraçada. Então eu cheguei a conclusão que o Edward só a ajudou com a matéria, não estava a levando pra cama e isso é ótimo. Só estou um pouco preocupada, espero que Alice não tenha dito pra ele que eu o amo.

* * *

Olaaaaaa tudo bem? Eu estou estressada meus sobrinhos estão enchendo meu saco aqui kkkkk mas eu ainda os amo.

Respondendo reviews.

**Ana Krol: **_Que bom que vc amou, continuua lendo heiim bjinhuZz coisa fofa._

**Maa cullen:**_ Opa vim mesmo rapidinhu néh e agora de novo. Que boom que vc amouu bjinhuZz e não se esqueça de mim._

**Mah: **_Né eu amo a amizade da Bella e da Alice super fofas n.n Sou totalmente Team Edward e Alice ADOGO DI+ Que bom que amoo continua lendo heiim bjinhuuZz_

**Carol Black Cullen:**_Que boom que vc esta morrendo de curiosidade eu sou má muahahaha! Mas vc também ta me matando de curiosidade CADÊ O PROXIMO CAP DA SUA FIC HEIIM EU TO SUPER CURIOSA agora que eu sei o que o Edward pensa me deixou mais curiosa kkkk ahh vou te contar uma coisa estou me achando por ter uma escritora tão boa como vc lendo minha fic hehe bjinhuZz Floor_

**Antonella:**_NELLAAAA já era vou te chamar assim pra sempre amo colocar apelido nas pessoas, mas só apelidos fofos hehe. Que bom que vc esta adorando estou super feliz por isso, não se esqueça de miim não ta? Hehe BjinhuZz coisa foofaa._

Galerinha do Beem muito obrigada mesmuuu é ótimo saber que ainda existe leitoras fiéis kkkkkkk e só porque eu sou legal vou manda uma Prévia do próximo cap que esta super emocionante.

_- Bella vou te contar uma coisa_

_- O que Edward?_

_- Sabe pra quem eu faço as musicas?_

_- Pra quem?_

_- Pra... v-você._

_E naquela hora eu nunca me senti tão feliz._

AAAHH espero que vcs estejam mesmu muitoo curiosas nesse minuto kkkkkkkk sou má muahahaha o próximo cap vai ter muitas emoções então fiquem ligadas.

BjinhuZz MINHAS FOFINHAS

P.s: Meus sobrinhos ainda estão aqui me enchendo, e eu estou com uma vontade enorme de quebrar eles kkkkk.

Meu MSN pra me dar apoio moral kkk brina _ power girl(arroba) hotmail . com ( tire os espaços)

_AAAH GENTE E MAIS UMA COISINHA VCS CONHECEM ALGUÉM QUE FAZ CAPA PRAS FICS? PORQUE EU QUERO UMA, EU SEMPRE FICO COM INVEJA DAS PESSOAS QUE TEM CAPA DAS FICS. SE ALGUÉM CONHECE OU FAZ POR FAVOR FAZ PRA MIM DESSA FIC TEM QUE SE ODIAR, SE VCS CONSEGUIREM VOU COLOCAR TUDO NO MEU PROFILE ^^_

BYEE XD E MUITO OBRIGADAAAA


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 10- Eu quero gritar pro mundo ouvir: EU TE AMO

POVBELLA

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele é inevitável, tudo o que eu faço parece que tem ele no meio, tudo faz lembrar os sorrisos, dos olhares hipnotizantes, da voz sedutora é acho que preciso me tratar. E o melhor ou pior eu era amiga dele agora podia chegar mais perto dele e descobrir seu segredos, ta bom que só fazia dois dias que oficializamos a nossa amizade, mas eu não pude não ficar feliz e não dar aqueles pulinhos como a Alice faz quando esta feliz.

Parecia que tudo estava ao meu favor até parecia que minha má sorte tinha tirado umas férias, meus pais iam mesmo viajar, estava virando super amiga da Alice e o melhor de tudo a cada palavra Edward e eu trocávamos eu me apaixonava mais, ta vendo não tem como não falar dele.

Hoje eu estava até que feliz indo para a escola de a pé, ouvindo uma musiquinha super legal no meu mp4, estava tão feliz que eu até podia jurar que tinha alguém chamando meu nome, quando olhei pro lado vi Alice pendurada na janela do volvo acenando e gritando que nem uma louca.

- BELLS VEM A GENTE TE DÁ UMA CARONA!

Oba carona no carro do Edward eu não vou perder essa.

Fui em passos rápidos e cautelosos porque do jeito que eu sou poderia cair no meio da rua.

- Oi Bella!

- Oi Alice.

- Que desanimo logo de manha.

- Nossa eu achei que estava até de bom humor.

Ouvi uma risada conhecida e só agora tive coragem de olhar para rosto dele.

- Ah oi Edward.

- Ola.

- Será que a gente pode ir ou vocês vão querer ficar sozinhos?

- Para de falar besteira Alice.

Nossa será que é tão ruim ficar sozinho comigo? Agora que meu bom humor acabou, fiquei meio emburrada no banco de trás, sabe eu sempre tive o sonho de entrar naquele carro e o Edward me levar numa clareira que tem quase perto de casa BELLA ACORDAA!

- Então Bella e as novidades?

- Não tem nenhuma novidade Alice.

- Fiquei sabendo pelo Edward que seus pais vão viajar, porque você esta conversando só com o Edward heim?

- Nossa calma Alice, eu ia te contar mas eu não posso ir na sua casa lembra? E é mais fácil falar para Edward porque o quarto dele é de frente pro meu entendeu.

- Entendi... é Ed acho que vamos ter que mudar de quarto.

- Você ta louca Alice eu não vou trocar de quarto, você e a Bella conversam na escola.

- Cara não existe irmão mais malvado que você.

Naquele momento eu descobri que era ótimo ficar com Edward e Alice. Chegamos até que rápido na escola, mas o pior de tudo foi os olhares e os cochichos _o que essa sem graça está fazendo com os Cullen, Ed olha pra mim!,espero que ela não esteja com meu Edzinho._ Esse último foi da Tanya acho que deu pra perceber.

- Gente chata, não liga não ta Bella.

- Ok.

- Ed você pode deixar a gente sozinha tenho que contar algo para a Bella.

- Ta bom tchau.

- Tchau.

- Eae Beluudaa quando vai contar pro Ed heim?

- Contar o que Alice?

- Que você gosta dele.

- Fala mais alto Alice o pessoal do terceiro andar não ouviu ainda.

- Para de drama Bella ninguém ouviu, mas até seria bom o Ed ouvir.

- Falando nisso, você não falou nada pra ele né?

- Claro que não, eu quero que você conte cunhadinha.

- Cunhadinha? Ainda não Alice.

- AAH então você quer ser minha cunhada.

- Claro, eu amo muito seu irmão e sonho que um dia ele também goste de mim.

POVEDWARD

Eu queria ouvir ela falando isso pra mim olhando nos meus olhos dizendo eu te amo, mas já era bom ouvir ela falando pra minha irmã. Tenho que admitir ouvi a conversa delas e acho que foi até bom saber que Bella gosta de mim é ótimo, hoje mesmo eu vou falar que eu a amo.

- Edzinhooo!

Affz lá vem.

- Oi Tanya.

- Eai aquelas aulas continuam de pé?

- Que aulas?

- As aulas para me ajudar na matéria.

- Desculpe Tanya eu te disse que não tinha tempo de ficar te ajudando.

- Mas Ed...

- Mas nada desculpa eu não quero te ajudar.

Acho que fui direto demais.

- Ed...

O pior de tudo é que essa doida grudou no meu pescoço e começou a chorar, eu sou grosseiro com ela e ela vem me abraçar essa garota tem probleminha.

- Tanya me solta.

Tem como piorar? Tem sim, depois que Tanya grudou e mim Bella apareceu e ficou nos olhando Alice cochichou algo pra ela e as duas saíram.

- Me larga garota.

Ela saiu de cima de mim, eu ia atrás da Bella só que o sinal tocou e se eu chegasse atrasado na aula podia não entrar então no intervalo eu falo com ela.

* * *

Eu não consegui prestar atenção na aula sempre lembrava daquele olhar que Bella me deu um olhar triste e vazio cara eu já não gostava daquela Tanya agora é que eu a odeio. Esperava ansiosamente o sinal tocar.

Quando o sinal tocou fui o primeiro a sair da sala, cheguei ao refeitório rápido demais, mas não vi Bella peguei uma bandeja com alguma coisa que nem prestei atenção sentei no meu lugar habitual e esperei pacientemente ou talvez não a Bella chegar.

- Oii Ed!

- Oi Alice onde está a Bella?

- Ta conversando com o Newton affz garotinho chato, mas porque?  
- Quero falar com ela.

- Não acredito que meu irmaozinho mais lindinho do mundo vai dizer seus sentimentos pra Bella?

- Não com essa melosidade toda mais vou, só que é segredo você não pode dizer nada pra ela.

- Ok, mais porque de uma hora pra outra você resolveu se declarar pra Bells?

- Ouvi vocês conversando hoje de manha.

- Edward Cullen que coisa feia, estou muita zangada com com você.

O estranho que ela dizia isso com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Não parece zangada.

- E quem disse que estou, na verdade estou feliz que tomou uma atitude, Bella é única você não pode deixar ela dando sopa por ai, quero ela como minha cunhada.

- E vai ter Alice dependendo da resposta dela.

- Que resposta?

- Estou pensando em pedir ela em namoro.

- AHHH VOCÊ VAI PEDIR ELA EM NAMORO!

Um silencio passou pela refeitório inteiro e claro todos ouviram que Alice falou.

- Alice fala baixo retardada quer acabar com a surpresa.

- Desculpa é que eu me empolguei.

- Me diz um momento que você nunca se empolgou?

- Bom acho que nenhum.

POVBELLA

Cara o Mike é um tédio, o professor tinha que escolher logo ele como meu parceiro, e isso se tornou uma desculpa pra ele ficar falando comigo.

- Mike eu estou com fome quero ir pro intervalo.

- Aé desculpa eu esqueci, vamos descer.

- Vamos? No plural?

- É eu também estou com fome.

- A claro.

Sabe aquela pessoa grudenta que você só da um oi e ela acha que é seu amigo de infância assim que é o Mike.

- Olha Mike a Alice esta ali eu vou conversar com ela.

- Ta bom vai lá.

- BELLAAA!

- Ta Alice não precisa gritar eu já to aqui do seu lado.

- Desculpa Bells.

Sentei na cadeira e fiquei totalmente desconfortável com o Edward na minha frente.

- Fala oi pro Ed né Bella.

- Já dei oi de manha, vou buscar algo pra comer.

AAH ta bom vocês devem estar me odiando mais eu sou ciumenta beleza descobri isso quando me apaixonei pelo Edward, mas olha por quem eu fui me apaixonar o garoto mais gato da escola, como eu não poderia ter ciúmes.

Voltei pra mesa com um sanduiche e suco de maracujá estava precisando me acalmar Edward não era nada meu se a Tanya gruda no pescoço dele problema é dele e dela.

- Eai Bells o que você e o Newton conversaram?

- Sobre o trabalho, porque o professor tinha que escolher logo ele pra ser meu parceiro heim?

- Ah Bella eu também não tive sorte o professor escolheu a Jessica pra ser minha parceira.

- É ta difícil Alice.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo Edward estava impaciente e Alice sempre ficava olhando pra ele.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Nada não Bellinha, olha eu vou ao banheiro retocar minha maquiagem e já volto, vocês dois vão ficar sozinhos sem ninguém pra atrapalhar, conversem por favor.

Ela saiu andando quer dizer correndo da mesa.

- Nossa o que aconteceu com ela?

- Não sei.

- Hum

Ficou um silencio muito chato.

- Er Bella?

- Fala.

- Vocês esta brava comigo?

- Claro que na porque estaria?

- Sei lá você esta meio fria, e não se esqueça que somos amigos.

Ele disse tudo isso com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, Meu Deus como posso ficar brava com um sorriso desses.

- Não estou Edward não precisa se preocupar.

- A que bom, depois quero te falar uma coisa muito importante.

- Ta bom.

Por fora estava tentando ser a pessoa mais normal possível, mais por dentro estava totalmente curiosa pra saber o que o Edward ia me falar.

O sinal tocou e subimos, como não sou boba a Alice podia saber de alguma.

- Alicinhaaaa.

- Iii lá vem o que você quer heiim?

- Você sabe o que o Edward quer dizer pra mim?

- Então ele ainda não disse?

- AAHH então você sabe...

- Claro que não.

- Vai Alice me conta.

- Eu não vou Bella, tenho que admitir eu sei só que eu não posso contar na hora certa meu irmão vai falar.

- Ai ta bom Alice muito obrigada por nada.

- Estressada.

Ahh Alice deveria ter me falado o que o Edward ia me falar assim eu podia me preparar, não que esteja pensando que ele vai me pedir em namoro magina, na verdade eu to pensando sim.

A aula até que passou rápida e quando eu percebi já estava arrumando as coisas para ir pra casa.

- Você vai com a gente?

- Não sei, posso?

- Claro Bella.

Ela me abraçou e todos viram.

- Alice esta me fazendo passar vergonha.

- Mas é boba mesmo vamos embora.

Quando saímos da escola já dava pra ver Edward encostado no volvo como ele pode ser tão lindo.

- Vamos Ed.

- Vamos.

No meio do trajeto meu celular tocou.

- Alo?

- Bella é a mamãe.

- Fala mãe.

- A viagem foi adiantada, e eu e seu pai vamos ter que viajar agora.

- O que? Mas como?

- É filha a mulher já tinha me falado só que eu esqueci de dizer a você desculpa.

- Ok mãe.

- Só liguei pra dizer tchau e pra você se cuidar.

- Ta bom boa viajem beijos.

- Beijos filhota.

- O que aconteceu Bella?

- Minha mãe vai viajar hoje.

- Sério então você tem a casa só pra você?

- É porque?

- Nada não.

Chegamos rápido a minha casa o carro do meu pai já não estava lá.

- Bom parece que você está mesmo sozinha.

- É, ué onde está Alice?

- Ela entrou.

- Huum então tchau.

- Bella espera eu quero te falar uma coisa um segredo na verdade.

Sefredo OBAA!

- O que Edward?

- Sabe pra quem eu faço as músicas?

- Pra quem?

- Pra... v-você.

OMG o que? Como assim? Não tem como.

- Pra mim?

- É.

- Porque?

- Porque eu te amo.

POVEDWARD

Tirei um peso das minhas costas quando disse aquilo pra Bella só que a reação dela foi muito diferente do que eu pensava, ela começou a chorar.

- Bella tudo bem? Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?

- N-Não é isso é que eu...

- Você...

- Eu estou feliz.

Isso é bom né?

- Que bom que você está feliz, eu sempre te amei e queria que você soubesse você é minha inspiração meu porto seguro eu te amo mais que tudo todas as musicas que eu fiz são inspiradas em você no que eu sinto por você.

- Calma Edward informação demais.

- Desculpa, porque agora que você sabe que eu te amo eu quero gritar pro mundo inteiro ouvir que eu te amo Isabella Swan.

- AHH Edward eu também te amo.

Eu a abracei com força e desejei que ela nunca saísse de lá, que ela sempre ficasse comigo.

- Bella posso fazer uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer?

- P-Pode.

Cheguei um pouco mais perto dela e colei meus lábios no dela, sempre sonhei com aquilo, dava pra perceber que ela não tinha experiência mais isso só me deixava feliz ser o primeiro a beijá-la me fez amá-la mais se é que era possível.

Eu tinha conseguido agora ela sabia que eu a amava e o melhor de tudo ela também me amava.

* * *

Acho que estou ouvindo um corinho de ALELUIA ALELUIA ! kk

Até que enfim néh? O Edward se declaro OMG que fofiz!

Demorei mais trouxe um cap super legaal!

Agradecimentos super iper megas especiais ( fazia tempo que eu não escrevia isso heiim hehe)

_**Carol Black Cullen: **_CAROOOLLL floor ta ai o cap não precisa morrer kkkkk continua lendo taaa bjinhuZz

_**Antoniella: **_NELLAAAAA volta logoo hehe já to sentindo saudades n.n BjinhuZz coiisa fofaaa

_**Auriana Cullen:**_ Que boom que vc está adorando floor continuua heiim não se esquece de mim bjinhuZz

_**Ana Krol:**_ ta ai o cap espero que tenha gostado bjinhuZz

_**Mah: **_MAAAHHH eu quase tive um treco também heiim imagina vc não poder ler minha fic JESUS APAGA A LUZ MAS DEIXA A NET PRA NOIS (?) Espero que sua curiosidade tenh acabado com esse cap e se não QUE BOOM HEIIM! Heheh bjinhuZz floor não se esquece de eu não!

_**Isabella Cullen4598: **_Oba leitora nova AI SIM HEIIM que boom que esta gostando e eu já te add no MSN bjinhuZz e continue lendo ^^

_**Manu: **_Leitoraaa novaa uhul que boom que esta adorando a fic continue lendo taaaa? bjinhuZz floor

_**Bethinha Poloni: **_Betinha minha flor que bom que gosto opa rimoo kkkkk a Alice é muito esperta mesmo e até que ela ajudou néh continue lendo heiiim bjinhuuZz coiisa fofa.

Bom gente esta ai o cap mais esperadoooo mereço reviews néeh *-* OMG

Gente eu não sei narrar beijo pra mim o garoto poem a boca na boca da garota mete a lingua e acontece um baguio bem nojento, deu pra perceber que eu não sou nem um pouco romantica pra beijo kkkk.

_BjinhuZz Trocando o AdoGo hoje vai ser AMO OCÊS!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

POVBELLA

Meu Deus pare o mundo que eu quero descer, eu estou sonhando? É uma ilusão por favor alguém me diz porque Edward Cullen está me beijando. Eu nunca pensei que podia acontecer isso. Quando não senti mais o calor dele perto do meu abri meus olhos e vi os olhso verdades brilhando.

- Bella...

- Edward não fala nada, pode ser que eu acorde.

Ele riu uma risada gostosa e divertida.

- Por isso que eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras ainda fazia meu coração disparar e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz.

- OMG cadê a câmera?

Alice gritou quando me viu abraçada com Edward.

- Vocês formam um belo casal sabia? Até que enfim o bobo do Edward se declarou.

- Valeu Alice.

- De nada Ed.

- Será que a Bella e eu podemos ficar sozinhos.

- A claro fique a vontade.

Ela saiu saltitando enquanto Edward e eu íamos pra varanda da minha casa se sentando na escada da entrada.

Ele olhava pra mim enquanto eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Bella não precisa ter vergonha de mim.

Como ele sabia?

- Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei né? É que quando você está com vergonha fica vermelha e não fala nada.

Sorri pra ele, Meu Deus éramos perfeitos um pro outro, naquele momento me esqueci de tudo, dos nossos pais se odiando, das garotas que dava em cima dele eu o amava e só isso importava.

- Esse seu silencio está me deixando meio confuso.

- Desculpa é que está parecendo muito irreal.

- Ei Bella isso aqui é super real.

Sorri.

- Eu te amo sabia.

- Uau isso é super legal vindo de você.

POVEDWARD

Me belisca pode beliscar, porque só pode ser um sonho a mulher que amo disse que me ama, e eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Ela é tão linda e fica mais linda envergonhada.

- Agora é você que está brisando Edward.

- Desculpa.

- É melhor eu entrar, estou com fome.

- Ok nos vemos depois.

- Claro!

Dei um selinho nela e vi ela entrar dentro da casa. Cheguei em casa e Alice me esperava atrás da porta.

- Ed!

- Que foi Alice?

- Eita mais já tá de mal humor pensei que a Bella tinha mudado isso em você.

- Para de falar besteira.

- Opa ouvi Bella ai.

Pronto agora ia ajuntar os dois pra falar da Bella.

- Ouviu sim Emm o Edward se declarou pra Bella e deu mó beijão nela.

- Ai sim hein, esse é meu maninho.

- Valeu galera agora eu quero subir e trocar de roupa pode ser ou ta difícil.

- Claro Ed vai lá, mas depois vai ter que contar tudo.

-Emmett você está parecendo Alice falando desse jeito.

- Credo.

- Ei o que tem você se parecer comigo?

- Não somos parecidos Alice.

Aproveitei a briga deles e sai de fininho, eles não iam acabar com a minha paciência assim tão rápido.

Abri aporta do quarto, e tenho que admitir corri pra porta da sacada eu queria vê-la ver aquele rubor nas bochechas que eu tanto amava, ver ela morder os lábios nervosamente, o brilho nos olhos.

POVBELLA

Eu queria pular gritar fazer a dancinha da vitória milhões de vezes sem me cansar, ele me ama OMG queria gritar pro mundo inteiro ouvir! Sabe o sentimento que você sente quando o homem da sua vida te ama agora quadriplica, quadriplicou? Então é desse jeito que eu estou me sentindo e muito mais se é possível.

Tudo parecia tão lindo tão colorido tão mágico tão super. Pareço uma bêbada assim que a gente se senti quando seu amor é correspondido, então eu queria sentir pra sempre.

Ouvi um barulho na porta da minha sacada e por um momento pensei que fosse Edward mas quando abri a cortina vi Alice saltitando.

- Bella me contaa!

Nossa calma Alice.

- Calma nada o Ed não quer me contar, e até você não quer me contar.

-E quem disse que eu não vou contar?

- Legal conta.

Contei tudo pra Alice e a cada palavra seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você podia almoçar aqui.

- Endoidou, seu pai e sua mãe me chutariam daí.

- Claro que não eles odeiam seus pais e não você.

- Obrigada Alice mas não deixa pra outro dia.

- Ok você quem sabe.

- O Edward está ai?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, está tomando banho.

- Hum interessante, preciso ir vou tomar banho e almoçar.

- Tchau cunhada!

- Tchau Alice.

XD

Depois de tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa já estava feliz e confortável, ok minto estava totalmente elétrica e ansiosa, queria o Edward perto de mim, beijar ele que agora eu descobri que virou um dos meus vícios mais viciantes (?).

Tentei fazer de tudo mexi no PC, li fics, arrumei meu quarto, mas nada do Edward dar um sinal de vida, sei que seria mais fácil ficar na varanda e esperá-lo, mas eu não quero que ele me veja tão desesperada, e se ele desistiu de mim? Ai pai do céu me ajuda.

POVEDWARD

Eu estava esperando a Bella aparecer na sacada só que em momento algum ela apareceu, eu não podia incomodá-la se ela estivesse ocupada? Ou dormindo sei lá eu só sabia que precisava vê-la. Precisava me distrair pensar em outra coisa eu sei que ela apareceria em alguma hora. Peguei o violão e como sempre ela como minha inspiração foi fácil conseguir cantar.

_Não dá mais, já não posso, não consigo esconder__  
__Impossível controlar minha vontade de você__  
__É maior que tudo e tudo bem__  
__Acredita em mim...__Já mudei e provei que não sou mais, nem sei quem sou__  
__Eu duvido que isso tudo não seja amor...__  
__Meu amor...__Eu quero saber se você não quer me beijar__  
__Olha pra mim, duvido você negar__  
__Que agora eu sou quem você sempre quis__  
__Te ver assim, linda, tão linda pra mim __  
__Linda, tão linda pra mim__  
__É tudo que eu sempre quis... __Não dá mais, já não posso, não consigo esconder__  
__Impossível controlar minha vontade de você__  
__É maior que tudo e tudo bem__  
__acredita em mim...__Já mudei e provei que não sou mais nem sei quem sou__  
__Eu duvido que isso tudo não seja amor...__  
__Meu amor...__Eu quero saber se você não quer me beijar__  
__olha pra mim, duvido você negar__  
__Que agora eu sou quem você sempre quis__  
__Te ver assim, linda, tão linda pra mim __  
__Linda, tão linda pra mim__  
__É tudo que eu sempre quis... _

Ouvi a porta da sacada abrir, e vi Bella aparecer com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso lindo no rosto é acho que ela sabia que aquela musica era pra ela.

- Bella...

- Que linda essa musica.

- A musa inspiradora é mais linda.

Vi aquele rubor que tanto amava e meu coração acelerou e era só ela que existia no meu coração.

Estávamos nos olhando apaixonadamente quando de repente ouço a porta do meu quarto abri e minha mãe aparecer.

- Edward porque você está conversando com a filha do vizinho?

Olhei pra Bella e não vi mais o brilho de alegria, mas sim lagrimas.

- Hein Edward você não me respondeu, porque está conversando com essa garota, você sabe que nossas famílias não se dão bem.

- Só porque vocês se odeiam não significa que eu precise odiar a Bella.

- Bella?

- Sim mãe Bella a filha dos Swan a filha das pessoas que vocês têm uma rivalidade boba.

- Edward eu não sabia.

- Claro que não sabe o ódio pelos Swans deixou você cega, cada aquela mulher moderna de mente aberta que eu conheço desde criança?

- Edward fale direito comigo ainda sou sua mãe.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho vergonha de ser filho de alguém que odeiam quem eu amo.

- Você os ama?

- Na verdade só amo a ela.

Apontei pra Bella que olhava para nos com uma cara assustada. Por alguns segundos minha mãe a olhou e depois olhou pra mim e sem dizer nada se virou e foi embora.

- Edward você é louco?

- Claro que não por quê?

- Ainda pergunta por que, você enfrentou sua mãe.

-Você não enfrentaria sua família por mim?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu.

- Então porque estamos juntos Bella, se você não me ama de verdade pra que se sacrificar, só pra eu sair disso aqui ferido então é melhor nem começar.

Fechei a porta da sacada e a janela, ouvia porta da sacada de Bella se fechar.

Então ali eu percebi talvez ela não me amasse tanto assim.

XD

Vou chorar tadinho do Edward.

E calma gente não odeie a Bella o próximo cap vai dizer por que ela não respondeu nada. Sou má? Muhahaha eu sei! XD

Boom agradecimento especial a:

_**Ana Krol:**_ Esta ai o cap floor espero que tenha gostado bjim XD

_**Bethinha Poloni:**_ Que boom que amou continue lendo bjinhuZz

_**Vic P.:**_ HAA leitora nova seja bem vida hehe quee boom que amou espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz e continue lendo.

_**Roosi:**_ Roosii taa ai valeu por leer espero que tenha gostado bjiim e seja bem vida tbm! Hehe

_**Mah: **_MAAAHH! Tava com saudades tbm Que bom que gostou do cap espero que tenha gostado desse tbm! Perguntinha básica vc escreve poema? Obaa quero leer! hehe bjiinhuzZ

Gentee esta ai meu cap dramático, mas vai ser muito mais dramático quando os dois enfrentarem as duas família OPS FALEI DI+ :x Esperem e veraz. Ahh e desculpa ter demorada minha criatividade foi dar uma voltinha e voltou só hoje e tbm esta meio corrido pra mim já que eu voltei das férias . Já faleei demais... aah e mais uma coisa eu vou demorar de novo pra postar porque eu peguei uma gripe e é foda escrever espirro em casa cinco segundo e meu corpo está doendo muito e eu to com uma dor de cabeça do inferno hehe. E a musica pra quem não sabe é da banda Hori Linda, tão linda não gosto muito dessa banda mas a musica é legal.

BjinhuZz e dedico esse meu cap pra Nella que viajou e me abandonou mas eu entendo e a Mah que sempre me entende amo Ocês!

Abraços galera!


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11- Isso se chama amor

POVBELLA

O que está acontecendo? Porque eu travei? Eu amava Edward sim enfrentaria tudo só pra ter ele perto de mim, então porque eu não disse nada. Porque como sempre em situações que me deixam com medo eu travei.

E claro que eu me senti uma burra quando vi Edward fechar a porta e se afastar de mim, de todo amor que eu sinto por ele. Eu não sabia onde minha voz se enfiou ou onde meu corpo estava à única coisa que eu pensava é que a mãe dele podia nos separar e isso me paralisou.

Quando ele fechou a porta eu chorei, chorei porque minhas forças tinham acabado e meu medo me dominado, á única coisa que fiz foi entrar no meu quarto se jogar na cama e chorar, chorar porque eu estava perdendo o amor da minha vida por minha culpa, chorar porque eu era uma idiota medrosa que sempre trava quando está com medo, chorar porque eu não tinha coragem de ir a casa dele enfrentar sua família e dizer que eu o amo.

Mas eu não sofri tudo isso por nada, não o esperei por todo esse tempo só pra perdê-lo depois, não deixarei que o te amo que ele me disse hoje seja o último. Eu vou enfrentar tudo mesmo que eu perca alguma coisa, porque sem ele eu não sou nada.

Quando percebi já estava descendo as escadas e chegando até porta a abri e sai fui correndo com toda a coragem que eu não sei de onde eu tirei e bati na porta da casa dele. Claro que eu não esperava que a mãe dele atendesse a porta, mas se eu estou aqui vou enfrentá-la.

- O que você quer?

- Quero falar com o Edward.

- Pra que?

- Pra dizer que eu o amo, e que nada nem ninguém pode nos separar.

- Vai pra casa, fique com sua família doida e nos deixe em paz.

- Minha família pode ser doida, eu até posso parecer uma doida, mas eu amo seu filho como nunca amei ninguém e ninguém ira amá-lo como eu o amo. Se você sabe o que é amor me deixe passar e falar isso pro Edward.

- Eu não quero que me filho sofra.

- Você não percebeu, se nós ficarmos separados é ai que ele vai sofrer e eu também.

- Mãe com quem a senhora tanto conversa na porta?

- Oi Emmett talvez você não me conheça eu sou a Bella.

- Ahh conheço sim a namorada do Edward.

- Legal, será que você pode chamar ele.

Emmett olhou pra mãe dele e eu sabia que ele estava esperando a confirmação dela, porque ele tinha ouvido a conversa inteira. Esme apenas abaixou a cabeça e isso foi um sim para o Emmett porque quando percebi, ele já estava subindo as escadas.

- Espere ai fora.

Ela fechou a porta.

Eu sabia que era difícil pra ela entregar o filho dela assim pra filha dos seus inimigos só que ela também sabia que sem a filha dos inimigos seu filho não seria feliz.

Ouvi a porta abrir e meu coração disparar era ele? Ou era ela dizendo pra eu ir embora de novo. Mas quando eu vi os cabelos bagunçados passando pela porta uma coisa louca passou por mim que me fez correr até ele e o abraçar.

- Bella?

- Me perdoa Edward eu fui uma idiota, eu te amo tanto eu enfrentaria tudo por você, minha família, meus amigos, até o mundo inteiro, o que eu sinto por você é enorme.

Tudo ficou em silencio só minha respiração descompassada podia ser ouvida.

- Ai Edward diz alguma coisa.

Ele olhou pra mim e eu percebi que eu tinha sentido falta daqueles olhos verdes brilhando.

- Me desculpa eu não deveria ter dito aquilo eu nem te dei tempo pra falar eu sou um idiota mesmo.

- Não! A única idiota aqui sou eu.

- Vamos esquecer isso ta? Você está aqui agora e é isso que importa.

- Ok.

Senti sua mão vindo até me queixo e o levantando fazendo eu o olhar.

- A única coisa que eu quero agora Bella é minha boca sobre a sua.

Meu coração acelerou mais se é que era possível, minhas bochechas esquentaram.

- E-Então porque ainda não me beijou?

Ele sorriu.

E me beijou.

Tinha esquecido como era a sensação de ter a boca dele sobre a minha. Eu sei que tinha nos beijado hoje mais cedo, mas você sabe quando está viciado em alguma coisa e quando ficamos longe dela parece que as horas são séculos foi assim que eu me senti quando a boca de Edward estava longe da minha.

POVESME

Eu sentia como se tudo estivesse acabado, meu filho apaixonado pela filha dos Swan como isso pode acontecer? Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz mesmo. Ele podia se apaixonar por qualquer garota, ter qualquer garota mas foi logo querer a Swan.

- O que foi Esme?

- Nada Carlisle, só estou pensando.

- Hum ok.

- O que você faria se nosso filho se apaixonasse por uma Swan?

- Que pergunta é essa meu amor? Porque algum dos nos filhos se apaixonou por uma Swan?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu não sei, tentaria conversar com eles e se o amor deles fosse verdadeiro tentaria entender.

- Hum...

- Mas porque essa pergunta repentina?

- Por nada só estava pensando.

- Ok.

POVEDWARD

Ela me amava e era só isso que importava, eu sei que fui um burro em não a deixar falar. Mas eu fiquei com raiva de ver ela ali parada enquanto eu brigava com a minha mãe, eu só queria que ela ficasse do meu lado dizendo que também enfrentaria os pais dela por nosso amor. Mas agora ela mostrou que enfrentaria tudo por mim.

- Esta pensando no que Edward?

- Em nada.

- Eu sou nada?

- Como você sabe que eu estava pensando em você?

- O seu olhar apaixonado te denuncia.

- E se eu não estiver pensando em você?

- Na Tanya é que não é.

Eu ri.

- Ok você acertou eu estou pensando em você.

- Bom saber disso.

- Edward posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro amor.

- Então como vai ser der agora em diante?

- Sabe Bella eu não sei.

- Como não sabe e o nosso namoro?

Eu sorri ela ficava linda nervosa.

- Claro que vamos assumir nosso namoro você disse que enfrenta tudo não é?

- Claro!

- Então amanha mesmo vamos mostrar pra todos que estamos namorando.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Eu mal posso esperar.

Depois de horas conversando abraçados ela foi pra casa e eu entrei na minha. Amanha seria um ótimo dia.

* * *

POVBELLA

O dia estava lindo e eu estava super ansiosa para ir a escola, por quê? Porque Edward e eu íamos assumir que somos namorados. Eu estava loca pra ver a cara de retardada da Tanya.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e achei estranho quem seria? Quando abri vi ele lá mas lindo do que tudo.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia.

- Então vamos?

- Pra onde?

- Pra onde mais Bella? Pra escola.

- A ta, vou pegar minha mochila.

Corri até o sofá me achando uma idiota pra onde mais a gente ia mesmo? Ai Bella você é muito idiota.

Quando apareci na porta ele sorriu.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

Tranquei a porta, mas quando eu fui passar por ele pra descer as escadas senti minha mãe ser puxada.

- Nossa nenhum beijinho de bom dia.

Ele disse com uma cara muito fofa, mas tinha malicia no seu olhar.

- Oohh me desculpe sou mesmo uma idiota.

- Me beije que tudo melhora.

Eu sorri e senti a boca dele cobrindo a minha, sim era ótimo o ter como namorado.

- Uau nada como um beijo quente para começar o dia.

- Bom dia Alice.

- Bom dia cunhadinha.

- Valeu Alice por atrapalhar.

- De nada estou aqui pra isso.

- É deu pra perceber.

Ela sorriu, eu ainda mato essa pequena.

- Então vamos?

- Claro Ed.

* * *

Eu não sei o que era mais difícil ouvir os risinhos maliciosos da Alice ou muxoxos do pessoal da escola. Com certeza os risinhos da Alice.

- Para Alice por favor!

- Eu não posso, estou muito feliz você é minha cunhada agora.

- Na verdade a pessoa vira cunhada de outro quando essa pessoa casa com o irmão dessa outra pessoa.

- Hãn?

- Ai esquece Alice.

- Ta eu não entendi nada do que você falou, mas você esta namorando meu irmão e é isso que importa.

Sorri pra ela tem como ficar brava com ela mais de 2 minutos? NÃO

- É ótimo ver essas barangas se roendo de inveja, como se elas pudessem ter algo com o meu irmão.

- Bella a gente pode conversar?

Olhei pra Alice e percebi que ela não ficou muito feliz.

- Claro Mike. Vemos-nos na sala Alice.

- Ok.

- Fala Mike.

- Então eu queria saber se é verdade que você e o Cullen estão namorando?

- Sim é verdade.

- Mas a família de vocês não se odeia?

Odeio cidade pequena, todos acabam descobrindo coisas que não deviam descobrir.

- Sim se odeiam, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que o odiar também, era só isso que queria saber?

- Era sim.

- Então ta bom tchau.

Corri pra sala antes de ele querer falar mais alguma coisa. Entrei e vi Alice mexendo na bolsa quando cheguei perto ela me olhou.

- Nossa demorou.

- Nossa digo eu, nem demorou cinco minutos.

- Desculpe por eu ser preocupada com a minha cunhada.

- Ta bom Alice me desculpa.

Ela sabia como deixar a gente culpada mesmo que não temos culpa de nada.

- Sabe Bella estava pensando, você tem que dizer pra sua família que esta namorando o Edward, mas como vai fazer isso?

- Eu ainda não sei, estava pensando em um almoço de família que tal?

- Nossa super amei eu posso ajudar?

- Claro Alice, agora eu só tenho que descobrir como meus pais vão querer almoçar com o seus pais.

- Deixa que isso eu resolvo.

Com certeza ela iria resolver claro ela se chama Alice.

* * *

Galeriinhaaaa desculpe a demora é que ta meio difícil hehehehe então gostaram?

Respondendo reviews ( ai ai amo essa parte hehe :D)

_**Mah: **__MAAAHHH! Que bom que vc amou amiga, eu tbm gosto de um pouquinho de drama, coisas fáceis são chatas hehe. Se acredita que eu tbm fico inspirada em aulas chatas super estranho, mas são nessas aulas que eu tenho idéias kk gostou desse cap? Bjinhuzz floor_

_**Ana Krol: **__AANAAA que bom que adoorou espero que tenha adorado esse cap tbm bjinhhuzz e continue lendo._

_**Vic p. :**__ Naão precisa mas sentir dó dele hehe já estão bem resolvidos, espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor._

_**Carol Black Cullen: **__Carool! Todo mundo sentiu dó da Bella nesse cap hehe até eu mas eu tinha que ser malvada com os dois né? Mas foi rapidinhu! Quee bom que amou espero que tenha amado esse cap tbm! Bjinhuuzz coisa fofaa_

_**Tatiiz' Cullen: **__Oiiiaa leitoraa nova seja bem vida hehe Eu sei que foi super rápido mas tbm resolveu super rápido hehe eu sou rápida kk espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz foofaa._

_**Roosi: **__O Edward foi meio grosso mesmo hehe mas foi por uma booa causa! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz florzinha_

_**Manu: **__Eu tbm fiquei triste com as discussão deles mas já passou pode ficar feliz __espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz floor._

_**JoanaM: **__Ta ai o cap espro que tenha gosta hehe bjinhuzz e continue lendo floor._

_**Antonella: **__NELLAAAAA QUE SAUDADES! Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim! Como foi de viagem hein? E não chora não os dois já estão bem felizes deu pra perceber né? Que bom que vc amou a dedicação vc merece amiigaa! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap bjinhuzz S2_

kk vocês viram porque a Bella travou? só por causa do medo! e gente eu sei como é isso eu sou o exemplo em pessoa. Sempre travo quando algo me deixa com medo é um dos meus defeitos kkk é foda não ser corajosa... mas eu supero :)

Foi chato? Uma bosta? Legal? Ótimo?

Mande review e me deixe super iper mega feliz hehehe!

A fic já esta preste a acabar acho que vai ter mais uns 3 caps e ai acabaaa! Mas não se preocupem estou postando uma nova fic pra quem não conhece é Proibido ler é lemon ta! quer dizer tentativa de lemon hehehe mais abafa!

_Bjinhuzz pra todas vocês e até o próximo cap! XD_


	12. Almoço em família

Cap 12 Almoço em família

POVBELLA

Eu não sei quantas vezes eu olhei para o relógio ou pra porta da frente, só sei que eu estava nervosa com que ia acontecer.

- Bella tudo bem?

- Claro mãe, estou ótima.

- É que você não para de olhar o relógio, esta esperando alguém?

- Não, claro que não

Na verdade eu estava esperando alguém sim a família do meu namorado que na verdade era a família que minha família mais odiava, nossa complicado.

Alice e eu tínhamos marcado para que nossa família se encontrasse "sem querer" no restaurante. Só que eles estavam demorando demais na verdade estavam 5 minutos atrasados.

- Bella tudo bem mesmo?

- Claro pai.

- Então porque você esta tremendo?

- É a fome.

- Então vamos pedir logo.

- Não! Quer dizer por quê? Demorar faz a gente ter mais fome.

- Que desculpa é essa Bella?

- Ai esquece vamos pedir.

Quando eu abri o cardápio um vento passou por mim e automaticamente eu olhei pra cima e vi a porta abrir e por ela passar todos os Cullen. Eu pensei que vendo eles eu me sentiria melhor mas ai eu percebi que talvez não fosse assim.

Alice olhou pra mim e deu uma piscadinha, eu sorri meio nervosa olhei para o Edward e o vi tranqüilo vai entender ele.

- O que você vai querer Bella?

- É... eu não sei .

Minha mãe sorriu e me mostrou algumas coisas no cardápio. Ouvi as cadeiras da mesa do lado se mexer e vi minha mãe se enrijecer ao meu lado. Olhei pra ela e depois pro lado. Fingi que eu não sabia quem estava lá, mas na verdade eu sabia muito bem.

- Bella! Que surpresa nem sabia que você estava aqui!

Olhei para Alice que estava do meu lado com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Oi Alice, eu também nem sabia que você estava aqui.

- Bella você conhece ela?

- Claro mãe, é Alice Cullen minha amiga da escola.

- Amiga?

- Sim mãe amiga, só porque você odeia os Cullen não significa que eu tenha que odiar também.

- Você esta de brincadeira comigo né Bella?

- Não, não tem ninguém brincando aqui.

- Charlie vamos embora.

- Não mãe pode ficar ai que eu vou contar algo muito importante.

Alice olhou pra mim com uma cara de agora o bicho vai pegar.

- Isabella nós conversamos em casa.

- Porque em casa? Aqui também é um bom lugar pra conversar.

- Sem graçinha Bella.

- Eu não estou brincando pai, tenho algo sério a dizer.

- O que é tão sério que você não pode dizer em casa?

Abaixei minha cabeça, e em segundo me senti sozinha e com medo.

- Fala Bella!

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e olhei pra cima, vi os olhos de Edward brilhando pra mim e ali eu realmente decidi eu queria ser dele pra sempre.

- Edward eu estamos namorando.

Apenas uma palavra pra descrever esse momento...

TENSOOO.

Minha mãe que estava do meu lado voou pra cima do Edward, grudando no pescoço dele e dizendo algo do tipo.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE TIRAR A INOCENCIA DA MINHA FILINHA!

Alice e Emmett gargalhavam nas cadeiras, meu pai correu tentando tirar minha mãe de cima de Edward e Carlisle tentava fazer Esme parar de chorar.

Uma boa cena de novela mexicana.

Comercial por favor!

[...]

Eu não agüente mais aquela gritaria puxei Edward pela mão e olhei para meus pais.

- Como pode Bella...

- Eu o amo mamãe.

Meus olhos já ardiam por causa das lagrimas.

- Eu sempre amei, desde que me conheço por gente, Edward é meu príncipe encantado.

- Tem tantos homens Bella, porque logo ele?

- Eu não sei mãe, você sabe por que foi o papai?

- Não... Apenas o olhei e percebi que era com ele que eu ia querer sempre ficar.

- É assim que eu também penso, não é algo passageiro, e também não é pra contrariar vocês, eu simplesmente amo Edward.

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai, ele nem parecia que estava nessa terra, estava sentado com a mão na cabeça, tudo parecia uma tragédia como seu tive dito que estava grávida do papa.

Algo impossivél ú.ú

- E vocês sabiam disso?

- Eu sabia.

Vi Esme levantar com os olhos vermelhos e olhar pra minha mãe.

- E você deixou?

- Eu não me agrado com a idéia tenho que admitir só que meu filho ama mesma a sua filha, e mesmo que grite que proíba, eles ainda vão se amar.

- Mas é um amor de adolescente, isso passa com o tempo.

- Eu também pensei isso Renne mas não é, olhe pra eles parece um amor que vai acabar? Eles estão nos enfrentando, não estão ligando pra nada só querem se amar, se fosse um amor passageiro eles nem iam se dar o trabalho de dizer.

Edward me abraçou forte e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo.

Aquelas palavras foram como combustível.

- Dona Renne.

- Dona é a vovozinha.

- Mãe! Para Edward está tentando ser educado.

- Pensei que esse moleque não falasse.

Ixi galera ferrou minha vida foi de novela mexicana pra filme de terror.

Enquanto Edward estava quieto meu pai estava as mil maravilhas se eu tivesse dito "Hey pai to indo para o Brasil pegar uns carinhas bronzeados, vai que eu dou sorte e arranjo um Jesus Luz como a Madonna" ele com certeza levaria na boa e até me daria boa sorte com Jesus, mas quando coloca um menino da minha idade no meio e que eu tenho chances ai meu pai muda de opinião, principalmente quando esse menino é Edward.

- Pai Edward não é moleque.

- Chega Bella eu fiquei aqui ouvindo vocês falando o quanto vocês se amam e blá blá blá e o pior de barriga vazia, se esse menino te ama mesmo tem que mostrar, não é qualquer marmanjo que pega meu único tesouro e vai embora rindo na minha cara.

Se olhar por um lado ele foi fofinho. n.n

- Senhor Swan eu não quero pegar a Bella, eu quero a ter do meu lado pra sempre, e não é nenhuma blá blá blá, e seu eu estou aqui pedindo sua autorização é porque te respeito e principalmente respeito a Bella.

- Ok garoto você me convenceu.

- Mas já Charlie? Pensei que você ia bater no menino.

- Pra que violência? Mesmo que proibamos vão ficar juntos.

- Ta bom, conversamos em casa, vamos embora Bella.

- Mas mãe...

- Chega Bella você já não foi muito rebelde por hoje?

- Vai com eles Bella é melhor.

- Ok.

Ele me deu um rápido selinho, e quando olhei pra mesa dos Cullen, Emmett estava comendo batata frita, Alice me olhava com os olhos preocupados Esme estava com uma cara triste e Carlisle estava simplesmente o Carlisle.

* * *

Inferno é na terra mesmo, depois de ter saído do restaurante com uma boa platéia nos olhando, minha mãe começou a encher o saco do meu pai dizendo que ele não era um bom marido, que deixava fazer tudo o que queria.

- CHEGA MÃE! MEU PAI NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!

Cricri Cricri

- O que você disse Bella?- Ela foi virando lentamente pra mim.

Ok galera foi muito bom conhecer vocês, digam para o Edward que o amo, e que não chore quando eu for fazer uma visitinha pro mortos.

- Conversamos em casa.

Eu nunca apanhei, mas sempre a uma primeira vez né.

Quando chegamos minha mãe jogou a bolsa no sofá, e olhou pra mim.

- Que showzinho foi aquela Bella?

- Não teve nenhum show.

- Há teve sim, se você queria apresentar seu namoradinho o trazia aqui em casa, mas não quando a senhorita quer chamar atenção sabe né.

- Mãe a senhora sabe mais do que ninguém que eu odeio chamar atenção.

- Parece que eu não te conheço mais Bella.

Ficou aquele silencio chato, minha mãe olhava para os próprios pés enquanto meu pai ainda estava paralisado na porta.

- Desculpa mãe.

- Vá pro quarto.

Olhei pra ela e depois pro meu pai seus olhos concordavam com o que minha mãe tinha mandado.

- Boa noite.

Ia ser uma boa noite?

* * *

Quem ta com saudade de mim levantam a mão? \õ/

Cricri Cricri

NINGUEM?

kkk

Eai eu sei que demorei e que vcs estavam super curiosas para o próximo cáp... Mas eu tive alguns probleminhas.

1º Falta de criatividade (quase desisti da fic mais ai lembrei de vcs e não achei justo n.n)

2º O cabeçuduuuu do meu irmão, o idiota trocou a senha, ai depois tirou pq fez a operação no joelho agora ta desempregado e vive a tarde inteira na frente do pc, e a hora que eu posso mexer mesmuu que ele deixa eu ficar mais que 20 minutos é de madrugada e galeraa eu to dormindo néeh kkk mas blz.

3º Duas fics são muito pra mim kkkkk estava tendo mais inspiração com Proibido ler hehe ain acabei deixando essa de lado.

Mas, não mais hehe como essa fic ta no final vou me dedicar mais a ela.

**JÁ DISSE QUE TAVAA MORRENDO DE SAUDADEES HEHE . SÉRIOOO! .**

Ain galera nem vou responder as reviews são 06:09 da manha e eu ainda não dormi kkkk to caindo de sono.

Espero que tenham gostado desse cáp tentei faazer algo engraçado mas é meio dificil quando quer dormir e sonhar com o Bruno da banda Cine ai ai *.*

**_Próximo cáp POV do Edzinho hehe_**

Bjinhuuz na testaas de cada uma e mandem muitas muitas MUITAS REVIEWS!

_segredinhuu sabia que não cai o dedo _;D

**_Amo Ocês... Sz_**


	13. Chapter 13

Cáp 13 – Tenso!

POVEDWARD

MEDO!

Palavra que estava me definindo totalmente aquela noite. E porque? Porque eu iria dizer aos pais da minha namorada que estavamos namorando, mas o pior não é isso mais sim saber que os pais da minha namorado me odeiam e principalmente a minha familia.

- Ed! Ed! Ed!

- Que foi Alice?

- A gente vai ou não?

- Claro, porque a pergunta?

- É que você ta na frente desse espelho a horas, ta parecendo até eu... se você não namorasse eu ia achar que você estava jogando no outro time.

- Cala a boa Alice, e eu ja vou descer.

- Ok extressadão!

Nem as bricadeiras da Alice estavam fazendo eu me acalmar, tudo parecia muito tenso.

Desci as escadas e vi todos prontos me olhando.

- Nossa Edward pensei que você tinha morrido.

- Pare de falar besteiras Emmett, o seu irmão gosta de se arrumar só isso né filhote?

- É mãe... Então vamos?

- Ja tava na hora to quase comendo o vestido da Alice.

- Porque Emmett?

- É que tem cor de banana... Eu amo BANANA!

- Affz vamos embora por favor.

O trajeto pra mim pelo menos foi silencioso.

Quando chegamos a primeira coisa que vi foi o garçom... Ahh vocês acharam que era a Bella né enganei vocês.

Momento Tiririca oon.

Mas depois eu a vi ela estava linda, enquanto olhava o cardapio junto da mãe, o garçom ia nos guiando até a mesa ao lado de Bella.

Alice que não é boba nem nada e também bem corajosa foi a primeira a falar com a Bella.

- Bella! Que surpresa nem sabia que você estava aqui!

Nossa é impressão minha ou a Alice mente mal pra caramba.

Com certeza não é impressão minha ú.ú

- Oi Alice, eu também nem sabia que você estava aqui.

Fato as duas mentem mal.

- Bella você conhece ela?

Ouvi a Senhora Swan perguntar.

- Claro mãe, é Alice Cullen minha amiga da escola.

- Amiga?

- Sim mãe amiga, só porque você odeia os Cullen não significa que eu tenha que odiar também.

- Você esta de brincadeira comigo né Bella?

- Não, não tem ninguém brincando aqui.

- Charlie vamos embora.

- Não mãe pode ficar ai que eu vou contar algo muito importante.

O clima ficou mais tenso, e eu via tudo de longe, não estava com medo eu só queria intervir na hora certa.

- Isabella nós conversamos em casa.

- Porque em casa? Aqui também é um bom lugar pra conversar.

- Sem graçinha Bella.

- Eu não estou brincando pai, tenho algo sério a dizer.

- O que é tão sério que você não pode dizer em casa?

Vi Bella abaixar a cabeça.

Bom é hora do show.

Toquei no ombro dela e ela me olhou tomou forças e disse.

- Edward eu estamos namorando.

Se tudo ja estava ruim antes disso imagina quando Bella disse que estavamos namorando.

Do nada Senhora Swan pulou no meu pescoço e começou a gritar umas coisas muito loucas.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE TIRAR A INOCENCIA DA MINHA FILINHA!

Ouvi as risadas do Emmett e da Alice como eu queria que eles estivessem no meu lugar.

Bella me puxou pela mãe me livrando das garras daquela mãe doida que ela tem.

- Como pode Bella...

- Eu o amo mamãe.

Bella parecia tão frájil naquele momento.

- Eu sempre amei, desde que me conheço por gente, Edward é meu príncipe encantado.

- Tem tantos homens Bella, porque logo ele?

- Eu não sei mãe, você sabe por que foi o papai?

- Não... Apenas o olhei e percebi que era com ele que eu ia querer sempre ficar.

- É assim que eu também penso, não é algo passageiro, e também não é pra contrariar vocês, eu simplesmente amo Edward.

Oh meu Deus eu amo essa garota!

- E vocês sabiam disso?

Ela perguntou apontadando pra minha familia.

- Eu sabia.

Minha mãe levantou da cadeira com os olhos inchados, e eu até senti pena, mais eu amava muito a Bella pra voltar atrás e dizer que tudo isso era uma brincadeira e que eu tinha enganado eles como o Tiririca.

- E você deixou?

- Eu não me agrado com a idéia tenho que admitir só que meu filho ama mesma a sua filha, e mesmo que grite que proíba, eles ainda vão se amar.

- Mas é um amor de adolescente, isso passa com o tempo.

- Eu também pensei isso Renne mas não é, olhe pra eles parece um amor que vai acabar? Eles estão nos enfrentando, não estão ligando pra nada só querem se amar, se fosse um amor passageiro eles nem iam se dar o trabalho de dizer.

Abracei a Bella bem forte sussurrei.

- Eu te amo.

Senti ela ficar mais forte do meu lado.

Mas como eu não sou mole eu tinha que dizer algo.

- Dona Renne.

- Dona é a vovozinha.

- Mãe! Para Edward está tentando ser educado.

- Pensei que esse moleque não falasse.

Ok tudo estava bem e eu não sabia, porque de- repente o chefe Swan quis falar alguma coisa, porque ele não disse quando eu estava queto.

- Pai Edward não é moleque.

- Chega Bella eu fiquei aqui ouvindo vocês falando o quanto vocês se amam e blá blá blá e o pior de barriga vazia, se esse menino te ama mesmo tem que mostrar, não é qualquer marmanjo que pega meu único tesouro e vai embora rindo na minha cara.

Olhei pra Bella e ela se desmanchou nas palavras do pai.

Mas eu amava mesmo a Bella e ia fazer de tudo pra ter autorização.

- Senhor Swan eu não quero pegar a Bella, eu quero a ter do meu lado pra sempre, e não é nenhuma blá blá blá, e seu eu estou aqui pedindo sua autorização é porque te respeito e principalmente respeito a Bella.

- Ok garoto você me convenceu.

Nossa até que foi rápido...Acho que foi meu charme.

- Mas já Charlie? Pensei que você ia bater no menino.

- Pra que violência? Mesmo que proibamos vão ficar juntos.

É ele tinha razão mesmo que ele me prendesse, me batesse fizesse qualquer coisa eu não ia desistir da Bella.

To gostando de você Sogrão!

- Ta bom, conversamos em casa, vamos embora Bella.

- Mas mãe...

- Chega Bella você já não foi muito rebelde por hoje?

Mas em compensação estava odiando a minha sogra.

- Vai com eles Bella é melhor.

Bella me olhou meio triste.

- Ok.

Dei um selinho nela, e vi ela olhar pra mesa e abaixar a cabeça.

Como eu queria levar ela pra casa e abraçar ela até seus medos acabarem.

* * *

Depois do espetaculo que foi nosso "jantar", fomos pra casa ninguém disse nada, nem o bobão do Emmett fez alguma piadinha parecia que alguém tinha morrido.

- Alguém morreu e eu não to sabendo?

- Se bobiar a Bella ja deve estar morta.

Esquece gente o Emmett sempre é o Emmett mesmo nas horas tensas.

- Cala boca Emm, o negoçio ja ta tenso e você fica fazendo piada.

- Desculpa pequena, desculpa Edward, desculpe papai e mamãe eu lamento ter nascido.

- Para de drama Emmett.

- Ok.- Disse com um grande sorriso.

Bipolar.

Chegamos em casa.

- Vou para o meu quarto.

- Não quer conversar, sobre o que aconteceu no restaurante?

- Melhor não mãe, deixa pra amanhã.

- Você que sabe.

Eu sabia que minha mãe não estava bem, ela nunca levava as coisas tão na boa como ela estava levando esse assunto.

De três coisas eu tinha certeza naquela hora.

Que minha familia tinha mudado pelas minhas escolhas.

Que eu amava mesmo a Bella, e que o amor dela fez com que eu fizesse coisas que eu nunca pensei que faria.

Nunca brigue com o Emmett porque ele pode ser bipolar quando precisa, e fazer com que você se sinta mal pra caramba.

* * *

OIIIII GENTEEE!

Miil desculpas pela demoraaa!

O cáp ta horrivél mais ta ai hehehe

Bom vou responder minhas 200 reviews

**Mah: **_Cara ri demais com sua empolgação, tbm estava moreendo de saudades de vc! E relaxa o cáp ja ta ai não tão bom mais esta hehehe bjooo beest ~.~_

**JoanaM: **_Que boom que vc amou Joo, espero que tenha gostado desse cáp. E relaxa eu não vou parar de escrever! Bjio fofiiz. XD_

Alguém percebeu a minha ironia kkkkkk na verdade eu só ganhei duas reviews!

Acho que tão querendo me castigar pela demoraa! Hehe

Blz eu supero!

Espero que tenham gostado a próxima vai ser mais emocionante!

Bjo florzinhaas!

E mandem reviews...

_**Pq se não cai seu dedo kkkkkk Será que o Lula ja deixou de mandar uma review kkkk piiada idiota pra caraiiooo kkk.**_

Abraçoos! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Cai 14 – Amar não é pecado

POVBELLA

_Eu não sabia onde estava corria e corria e parecia não sair do lugar, procurava alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que era tudo estava confuso demais e o pior meu corpo pesava e dificultava eu achar alguma saída daquele labirinto. Meus pés doíam e às vezes o chão parecia sumir carregava algo nos braços, mas simplesmente não conseguia olhar, eu estava presa dentro de mim mesma. Depois de correr horas vi alguém conhecido de costas pra mim era Edward._

_-Edward? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?_

_Ele não me respondia nada._

_- Edward?_

_Tentava tocá-lo, mas não conseguia o que me prendia de ir vê-lo? Quando olhei pras minhas mãos estava presa com correntes._

_- Edward! Me ajuda estou presa._

_- Me desculpe Bella por não ter sido forte._

_- O que? Do que você esta falando?_

_- Me desculpe por não ter lutado._

_- Edward!_

_Tentava de todos os jeitos me soltar mais não conseguia quanto mais me mexia mais as correntes pesavam._

_- Edward olha pra mim, por favor._

_Ele se virou e o Edward que eu conhecia não estava mais lá, seus olhos que estavam sempre brilhantes e extremamente verdes agora estavam vazios mais escuros e sem vida, onde devia estar brilho estavam lágrimas, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que eu já tinha visto. _

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Me desculpe por ter desistido de nós._

_- O que? Como assim?_

_- Ela me obrigou a isso._

_Ele se virou e começou a andar._

_- Edward espera! _

_- Esqueça Bella ele não vai mais voltar._

_Quando eu olhei pra trás vi minha mãe segurando as minhas correntes, ela tinha me prendido._

_- Me solta!_

_- Não._

_Olhei pra onde Edward andava._

_-Edward espera! EDWARD!_

Acordei assustada, que sonho maluco foi aquele? Levantei e vi que ainda estava com a roupa que eu tinha ido ao restaurante, fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho, coloquei uma camisa grande por cima e me deitei, sono que era bom não vinha.

Fiquei pensando sobre o pesadelo será que minha mãe ia me prender pra não ver mais o Edward? Aiin espero que não.

_Edward _Como eu fui gostar logo do filho dos inimigos do meu pai, merda de destino que colocou esse garoto na minha vida.

Mas eu o amo e ele me ama não tenho do que reclamar, bom só um pouco, mas tudo bem a gente supera.

Cansei de ficar rolando na cama levantei e fui até a porta da varanda quando abri tive uma surpresa ele estava lá, como sempre tocando violão distraidamente, não queria atrapalhar então só olhei.

_Eu não sei de onde vem  
Essa força que me leva pra você,  
Eu só sei que faz bem,  
Mas confesso que no fundo eu duvidei._

Tive medo, em segredo,  
Guardei o sentimento e me sufoquei.  
Mas agora é a hora,  
Vou gritar pra todo mundo de uma vez...

Eu tô apaixonado,  
Eu tô contando tudo e  
Não tô nem ligando pro que vão dizer.  
Amar não é pecado  
E se eu tiver errado,  
Que se dane o mundo,  
Eu só quero você.

- Vai falar comigo quando Bella?

Me assustei porque quando ele disse isso ele ainda olhava pro violão fazendo a melodia.

- É...

Ele riu e olhou pra mim.

- Gostou?

- Adorei.

- Eu fiz pra você mas acho que você ja sabia.

- Fiquei em duvida, vai que tem outra garota na parada.

- Bella só existe você pra mim.

Eu fiquei sem palavras em minuto algum ele tirou os olhos de mim.

- Pra mim também Edward só existe você.

- Que bom, eai como é que foi com os seus pais quando vocês chegaram?

- Foi meio chato, eu e minha mãe brigamos mais, mas eu não me arrependo de nada.

- Eu também não.

- Eu queria estar ai perto de você.

- Eu também.

- Edward o que a gente vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, o que a gente tinha que fazer ja fez, que foi falar pro nossos pais que estamos

juntos agora é com eles.

- É... você esta com medo?

_- _Não sei ainda não caiu a ficha que a gente esta junto e que os nossos pais sabem.

- É a minha também não caiu, quem sabe mais tarde a gente cai na real.

- Né.

* * *

Eu e Edward ficamos conversando muito e acabamos dormindo bem tarde, o bom que o outro dia seria domingo então podia dormir até tarde,bom era o que eu achava.

- ACORDA BELLA!

- A mãe deixa eu dormir.

- Não dá seus avós estão vindo ai temos que arrumar a casa, e você vai me ajudar.

- Oxi os pais são seus não meus.

- Isabella Swan se você não levantar...

- Ahh ta bom levantei pronto.

- Lava esse rosto desse e arruma a sala.

- Ta bom general.

Caramba a manhã foi longa.

POVEDAWRD

Conversar com a Bella me tranquilizou um pouco, claro que eu estava desesperado mas não ia demonstrair isso na frente dela tenho que ser macho!

Depois de uma longa conversa de madruga eu só acordei depois da uma da tarde e só porque a Alice apareceu.

- Edward! Acorda!

- Ah sai daqui Alice.

- Não dá é urgente, a Bella ta lá embaixo desesperada querendo falar com você.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei ela quer falar com você.

- Beleza to descendo.

Depois de trocar de roupa lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes eu desci e vi uma Bella totalmente inquieta perto da porta.

- O que aconteceu Bella?

- Edward eu preciso que você vá pra minha casa agora!

- Porque?

-Porque se não eu vou matar uma velha, e uma merda de prima.

- O que?

- Edward você vai ou não?

- Vou sim quero sim posso sim a Bellinha manda em mim vou sim quero sim.

- EDWARD!

- Ta parei nossa você ta nervosa amor.

-É que elas me deixam doida.

- Quem?

- A minha vó e minha linda priminha Jane.

Do jeito que ela falou boa coisa não é.

* * *

NUM VAI EMBORA NÃO TEM MAIS UM CÁP! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15 – Toma vagaba!

POVBELLA

Eu estava tentando levar na boa, mas não dava, minha prima e minha avó me seguiam só pra ficar falando bosta isso mesmo bosta era só isso que saia da boca delas. Sabe minha Vó não era chata é que quando ela se ajuntava com a minha prima Jane ela se transformava numa vó do demônio.

Quando minha mãe disse que os pais dela viriam eu até que achei legal, porque ia tirar aquele peso que estava mas eu faria de tudo pra estar brigando com a minha mãe pelo Edward.

- Bellinha então me diz como é ser BV aos 15 anos?

- Que foi? Virou jornalista agora?

- Aii Bella só queria puxar assunto.

- Aé então vamos puxar assunto, como é ser uma piranha aos 16 anos?

Ela me olhou de um jeito, se não fosse pela minha avó ela tinha me matado.

- Bella para de falar mal da sua prima, sua mãe não te deu educação não?

- Ela só me deu a educação que você deu a ela vovó.

Dei as costas pra ela e sai me sentei no sofá, meu pai conversava sobre futebol com o tio Bob ele era o pai da Jane e irmão da minha mãe, Josh estava mofando no sofá ao meu lado com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Que foi Josh?

- Caramba eu tenho 17 anos e não posso fazer o que eu quero, eu não queria vir pra esse almoço maldito.

- Eita relaxa primo você acha que é o único aqui.

Ele olhou pra mim Josh era que nem Jane loiro dos olhos azuis, às vezes eu acho que essa gente não é minha família verdadeira. Mas Josh era o único primo legal que eu conhecia porque o resto era tudo criança de 10 pra baixo, mas não era pela idade que ele era legal é que ele não pegava no meu pé me ouvia e odiava a vovó às vezes como eu.

- Você também não esta gostando Be?

- A sua irmã tirou o dia pra me encher o saco.

- Relaxa a Jane é assim mesmo você se acostuma.

- Eu não quero me acostumar Josh eu quero que ela vá embora.

Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele deitou a cabeça em cima da minha.

- Eu também quero Be eu também quero.

Quando a família da minha mãe vinha pra cá tem sempre confusão se não é minha mãe com a minha avó, é eu com a Jane às vezes é meu avô com Josh, e meu pai sempre fica só olhando, é até meio engraçado quando para pra pensar.

Eu não consegui me livrar da Jane porque depois veio ela e minha avó pra cima de mim, Josh que não é bobo nem nada saiu de fininho me deixando sozinha.

- Oh Bella a vovó falou pra você pedir desculpas pra mim.

- Porque eu vou te pedir desculpas?

- Por me chamar de piranha?

- Ué agora a gente tem que pedir desculpas por falar a verdade.

- Isabella!

- Ahh vó porque você e ela não vão dar uma volta por ai ver os vizinhos.

- Falando em vizinhos Bella, e aquele seu vizinho bonitão o tal Edward?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele tem namorada?

- Tem.

- Ahh para de mentir Bella.

- É sério.

- Bella para de mentir pra sua prima, deixe ela ser feliz com o menino.

- O vó você não entendeu o Edward tem namorada.

- É mentira vó a Bella só ta fazendo isso pra me magoar, sabe que eu sou totalmente apaixonada pelo Eduardo.

- É Edward.

- Ah tanto faz, mas vamos lá falar com ele você podia me apresentar.

- Eu não vou te apresentar ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque EU sou a namorada do Edward.

- O QUE?

Cara eu nunca vi a Jane rir tanto, com certeza ela achou que eu estava mentindo.

- Nossa Bella como você é engraçada.

Até minha avó estava rindo.

- É sério eu e ele namoramos.

- Vocês namoram sem ele saber que você é a namorada dele né?

- Claro que não, ele sabe que é meu namorado, e a gente até já se beijou e ele já fez um monte de musica pra mim.

- Nossa Bella teve graça no começo mas agora esta doentio.

- É verdade vó.

- Para de ser mentirosa Bella, o Edward bonitão seu namorado só em sonho.

Ela saiu e minha vó me olhou com um desprezo.

- Você parece sua mãe.

E ela foi atrás de Jane.

CARAIO porque ninguém acredita em mim.

E o pior depois disso minha avó e Jane ficavam olhando pra minha cara e falando mal dava uma raiva.

- Be é verdade que você esta namorando o Eduardo?

- É Edward e quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém.

- Sei ninguém, foi uma loira oxigenada de clinica de aborto.

- Han?

- Esquece Josh é muito pra sua cabeça, eu tenho que ir pra um lugar.

- Que lugar?

- Eu já volto!

Sai correndo daquela casa me sentindo livre fui até a casa do Edward.

E quem atendeu? A pequena!

- Bella! Ta tudo bem amiga?

- Ta sim Alice, o Edward esta?

- Ixi agora só vem aqui pra isso.

- Ahh sem drama Alice eu to nervosa chama logo o Edward, por favor.

- Calma Bellinha eu vou chamá-lo.

Ela subiu as escadas e sumiu.

- Oi Bella.

- Ah oi Emmett.

- Tudo bem?

- Na medida do possível sim e você?

- To legal.

- Que bom.

- Veio ver o Ed?

- Vim.

- Legal.

- Quer sorvete?

Olhei pra mão dele ele estava com um potão de sorvete de chocolate.

- Não obrigada.

- OK.

Ele ficou me olhando.

- Que foi Emmett?

- To te fazendo companhia.

Eu ri.

- Não precisa, pode ir lá comer seu sorvete.

- Ahh brigado Bella você é demais.

Ele saiu correndo, nossa minha companhia é tão ruim assim? Depois eu penso nisso porque agora o Edward esta descendo.

- O que aconteceu Bella?

- Edward eu preciso que você vá pra minha casa agora!

- Porque?

-Porque se não eu vou matar uma velha, e uma merda de prima.

- O que?

- Edward você vai ou não?

- Vou sim quero sim posso sim a Bellinha manda em mim vou sim quero sim.

- EDWARD!

- Ta parei nossa você ta nervosa amor.

-É que elas me deixam doida.

- Quem?

- A minha vó e minha linda priminha Jane.

Ele me olhou de um jeito sabendo que aquilo era verdade.

- Então vamos?

Ele me chamou

- Vamos.

Quando saimos da casa dele ele entrelaçou nossas mãos e sorriu pra mim.

- Relaxa.

- Ah é que você não estava comigo, elas me chamram de mentirosa, falsa e o pior BV.

- Bv?

- É.

- Que isso?

- Boca virgem Edward.

- A ta, mas isso você não é mais.

- Então...

- Falando em Bv.

Ele me parou no meio do caminho da casa dele pra minha.

- O que?

- Eu quero te beijar.

Ele nem deixou eu responder, porque sua boca ja estava na minha tirando qualquer tensão que eu tinha .

Quando terminamos eu consegui sorrir de verdade naquele dia.

- Agora vamos namorada?

- Vamos namorado.

* * *

Quando eu abri a porta e entrei de mão dada com Edward tudo paralisou, meu pai parou de conversar com o meu tio, minha mãe parou de brigar com a minha vó e o Josh parou de bater a cabeça na mesa.

- O que foi gente só trouxe o meu namorado.

- Eu não sei o que você fez Bella pra ele vir até aqui, mas isso só mostrou como você é baixa.

Eu ri e ri muito.

- A minha querida prima Jane, eu não dei dinheiro, não vou fazer a lição de casa dele por um mês e nem transei com ele, ele é meu namorado por conta própria não é Edward.

- É sim meu amor.

- BELLA O QUE ESSE MENINO FAZ AQUI?

OHH MÃE CÊ TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR!

- Mãe ele é o meu namorado, posso trazer ele aqui quando quiser.

- Ai Renne deixa a menina em paz.

- Valeu pai.

- Mas eu to de olho em você muleque.

- Ok chefe.

Sentamos no sofá com todo mundo nos olhando, Jane me olhava de um jeito que se ele pudesse ela me matava.

- Aee priminha gostei hein, desencalhou.

- Cala boca Josh.

- Cuida bem da minha prima hein ela é a melhor prima que eu tenho.

- Pode deixar eu vou sempre protege-la e ama-la.

- Ahh que fofo, o casalzinho.

- Iii lá vem o demonio.

- O que você disse Bella?

- Nada priminha.

- Oi Edward eu sou Jane infelizmente prima da Bella.

- Prazer Jane sou Edward felizmente namorado da Bella.

TOMA NA CARA VAGABA!

Ela ficou meio sem graça, mas isso não fez com que ela sentasse do lado dele e tentasse puxar assunto, é claro que Edward nem ligou porque se virou pra mim e começou a beijar o meu rosto.

- Então vamos almoçar?

- Até que enfim Renne já estava morrendo aqui.

Minha avó e seus comentarios bondosos.

Meu avô passou pela gente e nos comprimentou.

- Bella parabéns pelo namoro.

- Valeu vô, você é demais.

Eu amava muito meu avô ele sempre estava do meu lado, bem diferente da minha avó.

- Gostei do seu vô.

- Também gosto dele.

Sentamos na mesa e eu sei que minha mãe tentou não olhar feio pro Edward mas as vezes era inevitavel.

Só que a idiota da minha prima quis porque quis sentar do lado de Edward quase arranca os cabelos do Josh por estar perto do Edward. Josh que não era bobo nem nada saiu e se sentou perto do pai.

- Então Edward deve ser horrivel namorar a Bella, ela nem tem corpo é totalmente sem graça.

Eu sentia meu rosto esquentar e meu sangue borbulhar.

- Eu amo a Bella do jeito que ela é e acho ela perfeita.

TOMA VAGABA!

- Ahh mas você deve gostar de garotas selvagens que tomem atitudes né?

- Na verdade não, a Bella me conquistou com esse jeitinho dela, e você não sabe como eu fico louco.

TOMA VAGABA!

- Mas tipo esse namoro é temporario né?

- Espero que não, porque eu quero ficar com Bella para sempre até o fim dos meus dias.

TOMA VAGABAAAAAA!

Eu não aguente pulei em cima dele e o beijei.

- Bella para de putaria na mesa!

- Eu o amo pai! EU O AMO!

E melhor Edward também me amava do mesmo jeito!

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH eu adorei esse cáp ficou perfeitoooo! Primeira vez que eu gosto de um cáp meu kkkkkkk vai chover!

Gente me desculpe pela demora, mas eu compensei mandei logo dois cáps! E tbm o fanfiction estava com problemas, mas quando resolveeu eu ja posteei kkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado!

Vou responder minhas lindas e perfeitas reviews

**Mah: **_MAHHHH QUE SAUDADE AMIGAAA!Espero que tenha gostado, ahh eu desencanei do meu amigo ja to em outra kkkkkk sou rapida, até o próx cáp bjinhuuuz_

**Juuuh: **_Ahh Juuh valeu, é que ta meio dificil postar mais rapido mais eu vou tentar, e obrigada pelos elogios espero que tenha gostado dos dois cáp flor bjinhuuz_

**Ana Krol: **_Ahhh que bom que vc adorou Anaa espero que tenha gostado dos dois cáps bjinhuuz_

_Gente valeu mesmo pelas reviews são poucas mas significam muito pra mim de verdade._

Ah musica do cáp 14 é do Luan Santana eu não gosto muito dele, mas a musica é bem legal e ficou perfeita pro momento.

Ahh² Queero agradecer a preocupação da Priis Azize Cullen! VORTEEI DIIVAA! KKKK

_**Olha eu não sei quando eu vou voltar a postar mais cáp mas quando puder eu vou postar!**_

_Bjinhuuuz minhas lindaas ._


	16. Chapter 16

Cáp 16 – Hoje e todos os dias...

5 ANOS DEPOIS

POVBELLA

- Lembra Bella do almoço nosso eu ri demais.

- Você riu porque não foi com você.

- Mas eu cheguei e resolvi tudo.

- Para de ser convencido garoto.

- Eu te amo sabia.

- Sabia.

- Depois eu que sou convencido.

Ele virou a cara pra mim e fez biquinho.

- Eu sei que você me ama, porque eu também te amo.

Ele riu.

Bom vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, hoje faz 5 anos que Edward e eu estamos juntos, isso mesmo CINCO e quem desacreditou em tomou na cara.

Depois que terminei os estudos fui para a universidade de Nova York fazendo jornalismo e Edward começou a se dedicar na música, seu primeiro albúm sairia amanha e ele ja era conhecido. Fomos juntos para Nova York com um sonho o meu estava se realizando e o dele com certeza já tinha se realizado.

- Pensando no que?

- Em nada.

- Sei...

Sorri e olhei para o céu, estávamos na varanda do apartamento que dividíamos.

- Bells?

- Sim.

- Posso cantar uma música pra você?

- Claro amor.

Ele entrou no quarto, pegou o violão que estava em cima da cama e veio pra varanda di novo.

- Essa é pra você Bella só pra você, e mais ninguém.

Não teve como não sorrir.

Ele começou a dedilhar o violão e depois sua voz linda começou...

_Para sempre nunca será tempo o suficiente para mim__  
__Sinto que já tive tempo suficiente com você__  
__Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver__  
__Mas há uma coisa a fazer_

_Agora que o peso se ergueu__  
__O amor certamente mudou meu caminho__  
__Case comigo__  
__Hoje e todos os dias__  
__Case comigo__  
__Se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer__  
__Olá neste café__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Hã-hã__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Hã-hã_

_Juntos, nunca estaremos perto o bastante para mim__  
__Sinto que estou bem perto de você__  
__Você usa branco e vou usar as palavras eu te amo__  
__E você é linda__  
__Agora que a espera acabou__  
__E finalmente o amor mostrou-lhe o meu jeito__  
__Case comigo__  
__Hoje e todos os dias__  
__Case comigo__  
__Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer Olá neste café__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Hã-hã__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Hã-hã_

_Prometa-me__  
__Você sempre será__  
__Feliz ao meu lado__  
__Eu prometo__  
__Cantar para você__  
__Quando todas as músicas morrerem_

_E case comigo__  
__Hoje e todos os dias__  
__Case comigo__  
__Se eu um dia tiver coragem de dizer Olá neste café__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Hã-hã__  
__Diga que você vai__  
__Casar comigo__  
__Hã-hã_

Tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos minhas mãos tremiam e tudo ficou um simples borram quando eu vi Edward se ajoelhar e abrir uma caixinha com um anel lindo dentro.

- Eu não sei de deixei claro. – ele riu meio nervoso.- Mas quero saber se você pode me dar a honra de viver minha vida inteira ao seu lado.

-E-Eu não sei o que dizer.

Ele me olhou aflito.

- Diga sim e me faça o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

- E se eu disser não?

Ele se levantou e colocou a mão no bolço, com o rosto em chamas ele olhou pra mim.

- Então eu me jogaria dessa sacada, porque Bella sem você o pra sempre não existe.

- Edward...

- Pera ai agora deixa eu terminar... Eu estou tentanto te pedir em casamento ja faz tempo e eu não sabia como, tudo parecia pequeno demais pouco demais perto do que sinto por você, Bella o que sinto por você é grande, eu quero me casar com você ter filhos, quero envelhecer ao seu lado, quero ver nossos netinhos correndo pelo quintal enquanto a gente olha de mãos dadas e você sorri pra mim do mesmo jeito que sorriu quando nos olhamos da primeira vez. Eu não consigo imaginar meu futuro e não ver você não ver o brilho dos seus olhos e seus abraços, eu preciso de você... Você é meu vicio sem cura. Bom e eu não quero mesmo que tenha cura porq...

Não deixei ele terminar eu o amava e queria tudo aquilo e muito mais, também não imagina meu futuro sem ele, e naquele beijo eu tentei mostrar tudo o que eu sentia.

- Edward seu bobo eu também te amo e quero tudo isso que você disse e muito mais.

Ele sorriu.

- Então você casa comigo?

- Hoje e todos os dias...

* * *

GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TO PASMA KKKKK

Eai tudo bem com vcs queridas? Eu estou bem obrigadaa .

Bom esta ai esse cáp perfect que eu ameeeiii pra caramba escrever...

Desculpa a demora é que eu meio que travo quando estou terminando uma fic... É galera TQSO esta acabando o próx será o ultimo cap :(

Já quero agradecer todo mundo que leu e que ficou comigo até o fim, vcs são demais .

Boom pode ser q o próx demore hehe eu ja ia fazer o final todo nesse cáp só que eu não sei o que escrever, queria fazer o casamento da Bella mas não sei como, quem quiser me ajudar manda dicas pelas reviews.. Ah falando em reviews vou responder minhas queridas reviewinhaas kkk

**Priis Azize Cullen**: _PRIIS! Que bom q vc amou os outros cáps *.* kkkk vc é demais sabiia te amoo lokona kkk bom espero que vc tenha gostado desse cáp e Pri vou precisar de uma ajudinha sua to pensando em fazer a primeira vez deles kkk vc me ajuda? Espero sua respota Bjoos_

**LUu Pattinson**: _LUUU NÃO ACREDITO Q VC TA AQUI! Kk que bom q esta gostando, eu to pensando na primeira vez deles hehe bom espero que tenha gostado desse cáp bjoos_

MENINAASSS CADÊ MINHAS REVIEWS! To esperandooo *.*

A música do cáp é Train - Marry Me, é perfeito e se eu fosse vcs eu ouviia tem tudo haver kkkk o violão a voz do carinha a letra da música... Amei quando eu pensei no pedido do Edward essa musica veio na hora kkk

Bom até o próx cáp que será o último...

Bjoos queridas até a próx


End file.
